Et si c'était vrai
by Anya-The-Elf
Summary: Après une attaque au ministère, Hermione devient amnésique. Elle est prise en charge par Drago, médicomage. Mais que cache en réalité cette attaque? Est-ce qu'Hermione a un rapport avec ça? Et qu'est donc cette fameuse liste? FIC TERMINEE. HG/DM.
1. Prologue

**Elle avait un énorme mal de tête. Beaucoup de voix l'entourait mais elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux du à la blancheur immaculée de la pièce. Après quelques instants de lutte intérieure, elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. Battant lentement les cils, elle découvrit des ombres bouger comme au ralenti.****  
****Finalement, elle réussi a entrouvrir les yeux, et laissa échappé un gémissement, du a la douleur lancinante, lui prenant la tête. Dans la pièce, il y avait trois personnes. Deux garçons, et un type avec une blouse blanche. Un médecin peut-être... Un jeune homme brun, la vingtaine, de beaux yeux verts, se pencha sur elle.****  
****« Docteur !! Elle est réveillée !! » S'exclama le jeune homme. Hermione gémit a nouveau.****  
****« Pas si fort... ma tête... » Murmura-t-elle.****  
****« Hermione » reprit doucement le jeune homme. « Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? »****  
****La concernée le regarda dans les yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.****  
****« Qui...Qui es-tu ? »**

* * *

**Voici le prologue de 'Et si c'était vrai' :D Fiction écrite avec 'Cmwamisskika' ;-)**


	2. Chapitre 1: Souvenirs perdus

**Le dit garçon se redressa lentement, le regard assombrit. Il tourna ses yeux émeraude vers le médecin qui avait une mine grave.****  
****« Docteur... qu'est ce... qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda l'autre garçon présent dans la pièce, un rouquin, à la mine complètement ahurie. ****  
****Hermione les regardaient a tour de rôles, allant de l'un a l'autre, ne comprenant rien a ce qu'elle faisait la. Le médicomage s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille.****  
****« Bonjour miss, je suis le médicomage Johnson. » ****  
****« Médi quoi ? Où suis-je ? » Demanda Hermione totalement perdue. Le médicomage se mordit la lèvre.****  
****« Je... vous êtes à l'hôpital miss. Est-ce que vous, vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé ? » ****  
****Hermione fronçât les sourcils. ****  
****«Me...Me souvenir ? Me souvenir de quoi? » Murmura-t-elle. Un voile sombre passa dans les yeux des trois personnes présentes dans la chambre...****  
****« Et bien Miss Granger cela fait à présent 2 jours que vous étiez dans un profond sommeil, commença le médicomage d'une voix douce. ****  
****Vous avez du ressentir un choc vu votre état. »****  
****Hermione se sentit soudain très fatiguée et ses paupières devinrent lourdes.****  
****« Nous devrions...peut-être vous laissés », reprit le médecin à l'adresse de Ron et Harry.****  
****Ils sortirent en silence de la pièce et se concertèrent à propos de l'état d'Hermione.****  
****« Pensez vous que ce soit grave docteur ? » s'enquit Harry.****  
****« Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, Miss Granger à du être confronter à un grand choc mental, ou physique, mais son état est instable, elle pourrait très vite retrouver la mémoire...tout comme elle ne pourrait plus la retrouver, on va la garder en observation ici, elle doit être surveillée, je suis désolé messieurs, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant ».****  
****Sans un mot de plus, le médicomage les laissa seuls, perdus dans leurs sombres pensées.****  
****« Rien faire de plus ? » ragea Ron une fois le médicomage parti.****  
****« Calme toi Ron, il fait son travail, et il a raison, que veux tu qu'il fasse ? » répondit Harry.****  
****« Je sais » soupira Ron, l'air accablé.****  
****« Salut vous deux ! » fit une voix féminine derrière eux.****  
****« Salut Gin' » fit Harry l'air morose.****  
****« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est Hermione ? » Demanda Ginny soudainement paniquée.****  
****« Elle... » Harry jeta un regard anxieux a Ron avant de poursuivre. « Elle est amnésique » annonça-t-il sombrement. Le visage de Ginny se décomposa.****  
****« Mais... mais... c'est impossible. Elle ne se souvient de rien ? » Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.****  
****« Pas même de son prénom » répondit Ron.****  
****« Oh non... » Murmura Ginny en s'asseyant.****  
****« Tu es en pause ? » demanda Harry.****  
****« Non je... j'avais un message important a donner au chef de service des soins intensifs, et je suis descendue, mais je dois remonter en maternité, j'ai du travail. On se voit tout a l'heure. » Fit Ginny essayant de faire passer le choc, embrassant furtivement Harry, pour ensuite s'éloigner dans le couloir d'un pas rapide, sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière elle.****  
****Tout en marchant vers l'étage ou elle travaillait, elle croisa un homme blond, plutôt grand, deux yeux d'un bleu presque gris, tout comme elle habillé d'une chemise blanche et qui marchait à grandes enjambées dans la direction opposé. Ils s'ignorèrent d'un commun accord et se dirigèrent chacun vers le lieu de leur destination.****  
****« Entrez... »****  
****« Bonjour monsieur.»****  
****Le médicomage Johnson releva la tête de son parchemin et enleva ses lunettes d'un air las.****  
****« Assieds toi »****  
****Drago prit place dans un fauteuil juste devant le bureau.****  
****« Tu as entendu parler je suppose, de l'attaque au ministère, il y a deux jours ? »****  
****« Oui »****  
****« Tu doit donc également savoir, qu'Hermione Granger a été admise ici au soins intensifs ? » continua le docteur.****  
****Drago s'éclaircit la gorge.****  
****« ...oui. »****  
****« Et bien, elle est devenue amnésique. Elle aura besoin d'une assistance médicale. C'est là que tu interviens. »****  
****« Moi ? » demande Drago, abasourdi.****  
****« Bien sûr toi, tu es le meilleur de ta section, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. »****  
****« Je ne suis pas d'accord » protesta Drago, tout en gardant son calme.****  
****« Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Drago. Je veux que tu t'occupes d'elle. ****  
****De plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle restera longtemps à l'hôpital, tu peux bien faire ça. »****  
****« En quel honneur ? Tu sais bien que Elisabeth me tuera si je passe trop de temps ici et s'occuper d'une malade amnésique, qui plus est une femme, elle n'acceptera pas. »****  
****« Depuis quand tu te conformes à ces règles ? » questionna Johnson avec un sourire en coin.****  
****Drago ne répondit pas, ce qui en disait long.****  
****« Très bien, je te propose quelque chose...Que dirais tu d'une promotion ? »****  
****Drago haussa un sourcil.****  
****« De combien ? »****  
****Le rire du docteur Johnson emplit la pièce d'un doux écho et fit sourire Drago.****  
****« Bien. J'accepte. Mais pas plus que le temps de son hospitalisation. Ensuite, je ne veux plus aucun contact avec elle. »**

* * *

**Voilà ! Nous espérons sincèrement que cela vous a plus !! Bisous**


	3. Chapitre 2: Qui suisje ?

**Le lendemain dans la matinée, c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension, que Drago se rendait à son travail... ****  
****« Granger... je vais devoir m'occuper de Granger », pensa-t-il, il soupira. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il inspira un bon coup, et finit par entrer.****  
****« Si, je vous jure ! Il parait que je faisais ça avant ! »****  
****« Et bien apparemment, vous avez bien rattrapé la main monsieur Lockart ! » ****  
****Hermione était réveillée. Bien qu'elle avait quelques côtes cassées, elle avait fait la connaissance d'un malade peu ordinaire, qui la faisait bien rire !****  
****« Oh bonjour docteur ! Vous voulez un autographe ? » Demanda Lockart à l'intention de Drago qui venait d'entrer.****  
****« Non, ça ira, je dois en avoir à peu prêt 200 dans mon tiroir, ça me suffira Mr Lockart » répondit Drago. Hermione, qui lui tournait le dos, se retourna. ****  
****« Bonjour ! » dit-elle avec un splendide sourire. ****  
****« Euh... bonjour... » Fit Drago un peu troublé. ****  
****Pourtant, il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais le voir de ses propres yeux, était un peu déboussolant. Il s'approcha du lit, et regarda le rapport de nuit, 'rien a signaler'. ****  
****« Ne pas la tutoyer » pensa-t-il, « ça pourrait la déstabiliser ».****  
****« Comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda-t-il.****  
****« Et bien, je suis moins fatiguée, mais j'ai très mal aux cotes, je ne sais pas me lever. » répondit Hermione.****  
****« Oui, c'est normal, vous avez quelques côtes cassées. »****  
****« Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle. Il releva vivement la tête.****  
****« Qu'est ce que tu... vous avez dit ? » dit-il.****  
****« Vous êtes le docteur Malfoy... c'est inscrit sur votre insigne » sourit Hermione.****  
****Drago soupira, il avait eu le mince espoir qu'elle ait subitement retrouvé la mémoire, ainsi, il ne serait pas obligé de rester une minute de plus ici, avec elle, et ce demeuré qui marmonnait toujours plein de trucs ! « C'était trop beau pour être vrai » pensa-t-il.****  
****« Bien, euh... miss... euh Granger, je vais vous ausculter » dit-il ne sachant pas très bien comment s'adresser a elle.****  
****Il s'approcha de son lit quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une tignasse rousse.****  
****« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »****  
****« Je te retourne la question Weasley », rétorqua Drago tout en faisant mine de prendre quelques notes.****  
****« Je suis venue voir mon amie. Toi par contre, tu n'as aucune raison d'être là ! »****  
****« Au contraire » dit il en levant les yeux vers Ginny. « J'ai peut-être même plus de raisons que toi. »****  
****Ginny porta son regard sur Hermione, puis sur Drago et encore une fois sur Hermione.****  
****« Tu...Tu dois t'occuper d'elle ? »****  
****« Quelle perspicacité, tu m'étonneras toujours... »****  
****« Oh non, c'est insensé, il y a vraiment une organisation de merde dans cet hôpital ! » s'exclama Ginny en portant une main à son front.****  
****« Je manifesterais avec toi si tu veux, mais en attendant, il faut bien que je travaille », répondit Drago.****  
****« Ne joue pas à ton petit malin avec moi, Malefoy. »****  
****Hermione et Lockart, qui avaient suivis la scène, affichait tous d'eux un air de totale incompréhension. N'étant plus le centre d'intérêt de la discussion, Lockart recommença ses autographes (qui terminerait pour la plupart à la poubelle) en se disant qu'il y avait des gens vraiment plus fous que lui. ****  
****« Je ne joue pas au malin Weasley ! Ne crois pas que ça me plaise loin de là, mais c'est comme ça ! » Rétorqua Drago.****  
****« Euh... s'il vous plaît ? » Fit Hermione.****  
****« QUOI ? » rétorquèrent Drago et Ginny tout aussi sur les nerfs l'un que l'autre.****  
****« Pourquoi vous vous disputez tout les deux ? » demanda Hermione.****  
****« Pour rien miss Granger, nous avions terminé le docteur Weasley et moi, n'est ce pas ? » dit-il en regardant la rouquine avec insistance. Ginny lui retourna son plus beau regard de tueur.****  
****« Je reviendrais te voir plus tard Hermione » dit-elle en sortant.****  
****« Excusez moi, mais qui était ce ? » demanda Hermione une fois Ginny partie. ****  
****« Un médecin de la maternité et... » Il hésita un moment, mais décida de tenter le coup. « ... une de vos amies. » termina-t-il guettant sa réaction. Hermione fronçât les sourcils.****  
****« Je... je ne la reconnaît pas...je... » Fit Hermione confuse. Le médecin reprit le dessus sur son orgueil, et il s'approcha d'elle il ne fallait pas la brusquer, elle était trop fragile mentalement.****  
****« Ne vous en faites pas, ça va revenir... » Lui dit-il doucement. ****  
****« Merci. » dit-elle avec gratitude. ****  
****Après son osculation avec plusieurs potions et objets magiques, Drago prenait des notes de son écriture bien lisible et appliquée.****  
****« Euh...Docteur, je peux vous posez une question ? »****  
****Il releva la tête vers elle et l'invita à poursuivre.****  
****« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? » demanda t'elle de but en blanc.****  
****Drago fut pris au dépourvu.****  
****« Et bien, pour tout vous avouez, je n'en sait absolument rien, à vrai dire, ce qui s'est passé au ministère a été énormément médiatisé mais je ne pourrais distinguer la part de vérité et de mensonge. »****  
****Hermione soupira et reposa la tête sur son oreiller tout en regardant Drago.****  
****« Je me demande bien qui je suis... »**

* * *

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre !! On espère que ça vous plait :D Mettez des reviews, ça nous fera plaisir Bisous**


	4. Chapitre 3: La famille Prajer

**« J'aimerais voir le médicomage Malefoy, s'il vous plaît »****  
****« Il doit se trouver dans les environs des soins intensifs. »****  
****« Merci. »****  
****« Suivant ! » fut la réponse de la sorcière d'accueil.****  
****Une femme grande, élancée, avec un beau visage et de longs cheveux blonds s'aventura dans les couloirs, presque déserts à cette heure, des soins intensifs. ****  
****Elle ne venait pas souvent, mais dés qu'elle visitait un endroit, on se souvenait de son passage.****  
****C'est pourquoi, quand elle rencontrait des infirmières ou des médicomages, il la saluait et lui souriait. Un peu crispés, mais elle savait pourquoi. Elle n'était pas une sainte, peut-être même...une vraie garce. Mais elle en étant consciente et en jouait à son avantage. Elle pouvait avoir tout se qu'elle voulait, se n'était pas bien compliqué. Quand on a un physique avantageux et de l'argent, tout est permis.****  
****« Bonjour miss Prajer, comment allez-vous ? » l'aborda une femme dont elle n'avait aucun idée de l'existence avant cette interruption dans ses pensées. Mais peut importait, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider.****  
****« Savez vous où se trouve le médicomage Malefoy ? » demanda t'elle sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre.****  
****« Je l'ai vu il y a à peine 5 minutes dans le local R80. »****  
****« Merci. » répondit elle en s'en allant dans la direction indiquée.****  
****« De rien... Sale petite peste », termina la femme entre ses dents.****  
****Le bruit de ses hauts talons résonna jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant la porte du local. Elle ne frappa pas à la porte. Perte de temps.****  
****« Bonjour Drago », lança t'elle joyeusement en refermant la porte.****  
****Ce dernier releva la tête de sa paperasse et sourit.****  
****« Hey ! », fit il, pas vraiment enjoué. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Elisabeth ?! »****  
****« Quel accueil, tu pourrais au moins m'embrasser, ou est-ce trop demander ? » questionna t'elle en faisant la moue.****  
****« Je viens, je viens », soupira t'il en se levant.****  
****Il se dirigea vers elle, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa, elle passa ses bras à l'entour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser.****  
****« Vous m'avez manqué monsieur Malefoy. »****  
****« Je sais. J'aime me laisser désirer », la taquina t'il.****  
****« Au fait », dit elle en rompant le contact et en allant devant un miroir pour se recoiffer, « ce soir nous dînons au restaurant avec mes parents, et les tiens. Donc, pour une fois je t'en prie Drago, ne SOIS PAS en retard. »****  
****« Et depuis quand allons nous au restaurant ce soir ? »****  
****« Ca doit bien faire hum...1 semaine que je t'en parle mais comme d'habitude tu es trop occupé, ou tu ne m'écoute pas... Ca va mes cheveux ? » demanda t'elle en s'admirant.****  
****Il ne répondit pas.****  
****« Drago ? DRAGO ? »****  
****« Hein ? Euh oui, oui ça va. »****  
****« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu ne m'écoutes jamais. »****  
****« Mais non. Je regardais un truc », répondit il en cherchant dans ses papiers.****  
****« Et si tu t'occupais d'autre chose pour une fois », dit elle en s'approchant.****  
****« Oh mais Eli, j'ai pas le temps pour l'instant, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. »****  
****« Ils pourront bien attendre encore un peu...» fit elle en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.****  
****Drago sourit en coin.****  
****« Tu ne peux toujours pas résister à mon irrésistible charme à ce que je vois. »****  
****« Non », dit elle en l'embrassant.****  
****« Sérieusement Elisabeth, je ne peux pas... »****  
****« Très bien », dit elle en se reculant. Elle était assez frustrer, c'était le seul avec qui elle n'obtenait jamais se qu'elle voulait sur-le-champ.****  
****« A ce soir, n'oublie pas. 20 heures.»****  
****« Non, je serais là. »****Ainsi donc, le soir même on put apercevoir, dans une rue sombre de Londres, trois personnes se diriger vers une ancienne agence de voyage. En fait, c'était un restaurant sorcier, des plus réputé. Le restaurant 'Sang pur'. Eli et ses parents entrèrent donc dans le restaurant, et rencontrèrent Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy qui venaient juste d'arriver eux aussi. ****  
****Ils parlaient avec le maître d'hôtel, qui allait justement les mener à leur table.****  
****« Narcissa ! » fit Milène Prajer la mère d'Eli. Narcissa soupira, et se retourna, un sourire absolument hypocrite sur le visage. ****  
****« Milène ! Quel plaisir » ironisa Narcissa.****  
****« Bonjour Lucius, Narcissa... » Fit Charles Prajer, le père, en un signe de tête respectueux.****  
****« Mr et mme Malefoy » fit Eli.****  
****« Tiens, Drago n'est pas encore là ? » demanda Milène.****  
****« Non, il est encore au travail, mais il reste encore 10 min, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant » répondit Lucius. ****  
****« Messieurs, dames, si vous vous voulez bien prendre la peine de me suivre » fit le maître d'hôtel. Les Prajer passèrent en premier, tandis que les Malefoy suivaient.****  
****« Je t'en prie Cissa, ne te fait pas remarquer » chuchota Lucius à sa femme.****  
****« Oh s'il te plaît Lucius, je ne supporte pas cette famille et tu le sais très bien, alors pourquoi nous imposer leur présence ? » chuchota Narcissa à son tour.****  
****« Parce que notre fils sort avec leur fille, et c'est un très bon parti ! Alors s'il te plait, contrôle tes nerfs ! » Fit Lucius.****  
****Ils étaient arrivés a la table, et donc, la conversation prit fin.****  
****« Tout va bien ? » demanda Milène. Narcissa rattrapa son sourire faux.****  
****« A merveille ! » ironisa-t-elle.**

* * *


	5. Chapitre 4: Divergence d'opinions

**« Bonsoir Monsieur Malefoy. Votre famille et votre fiancée sont table 11. »****  
****« Merci, Jerry. »****  
****Drago passa parmi les tables, le restaurant était bondé ce soir. Il trouva ceux qu'il cherchait, et alla les retrouver.****  
****« Veuillez m'excusez pour mon retard », s'excusa t'il auprès de l'assemblée.****  
****« Tu n'es pas à blâmer Drago », lui dit sa mère.****  
****Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et embrassa brièvement Elisabeth en s'installant à table.****  
****« Bonjour monsieur Prajer, madame Prajer », salua t'il.****  
****« Bonsoir Drago », lui répondit monsieur Prajer de sa voix grave.****  
****« On vous a retenu à l'hôpital ? », demanda Milène.****  
****« J'ai un patient qui demande beaucoup d'attention. »****  
****« Ah bon ? » fit Milène qui avait l'air intéressée.****  
****« Oui, une jeune fille. Vous savez, l'attaque qu'il y a eu au ministère ? » continua-t-il.****  
****« Oui, on en a entendu parler » répondit Charles un peu crispé.****  
****« Et bien, une jeune fille a été touchée. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, puisqu'elle n'en a aucuns souvenirs » termina-t-il.****  
****« Une jeune fille tu dit ? » fit soudain Narcissa. « Tu la connaît ? » demanda-t-elle.****  
****« On peu dire ça comme ça oui » répondit-il.****  
****« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda Milène.****  
****« Granger » répondit Drago.****  
****« Tu veux dire ? Celle qui a... » Commença Narcissa.****  
****« Oui, celle qui a aidé Potter dans la bataille finale » finit-il.****  
****« Une vulgaire sang de bourbe ! » s'exclama Milène. « Et tu t'occupes d'elle ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.****  
****« Je vous prierais de ne pas tenir de tels propos à cette table ! » s'indigna Narcissa.****  
****« Ce n'est que la pure vérité ma chère » répondit calmement Milène. Narcissa serra les poings. Drago qui était assis entre sa mère et Elizabeth, se pencha légèrement.****  
****« Maman, s'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas » murmura-t-il tout bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende. « Vous savez mme Prajer, je travaille dans un hôpital, je suis médicomage avant tout, et je ne peux choisir mes patients, je dois faire ce qu'on me dit, et miss Granger est ma patiente, c'est mon travail » fit Drago respectueusement.****  
****Le serveur apporta les menus, ce qui mit momentanément la conversation en suspens.****  
****Ils passèrent commande, dans une atmosphère assez tendue.****  
****Quand le serveur repartit, Drago put voir que sa mère, si elle aurait pu avoir des baguettes à la place des yeux, aurait avadakedavriser Elisabeth et Milène.****  
****Un discret sourire trouva place sur ses lèvres, mais il ne dit rien.****  
****Il savait ce que sa mère pensait de sa liaison d'avec Elisabeth, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas.****  
****Cela faisait à peu près 1 an et demi qu'ils étaient « ensemble » et cela faisait aussi 1 an et demi que sa mère le lui reprochait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils avait choisit cette pimbêche qui n'avait rien dans la tête, il méritait beaucoup mieux. ****  
****Et en plus les parents de cette petite racaille était les pires gens qu'ont pouvait rencontrer, même des moldus n'étaient pas pires !****  
****« Je trouve tout de même qu'ils ne devraient pas imposer des gens de cette espèce avec des gens de notre classe sociale », rajouta Milène.****  
****« C'en est assez, Milène », s'emporta Narcissa. « Comment osez vous critiquer des gens dont vous n'avez aucunes idées du genre du vie qu'ils mènent alors que votre propre fille n'est même pas capable de se chercher un travail, tellement occupée de se vautrer dans son propre luxe ! »****  
****« Allons, Narcissa, calme toi. » essaya d'intervenir Lucius.****  
****« Drago », protesta Elisabeth. « Tu ne vas pas la laisser dire ses horribles choses ! »****  
****« Maman, s'il te plaît, n'insiste pas sur ce point. Mais, soit dit en passant Elisabeth, que ma mère n'a pas tout les torts. »****  
****« Oh, mais je vous en prie, rajoutez en Drago » fit Milène en se levant.****  
****Presque tout les gens du restaurant écoutaient cette dispute, assez outrés d'être dérangés.****  
****« Ne parlez pas à mon fils de cette manière ! » dit Narcissa qui s'était également levée.****  
****« Ça suffit ! Cissa ! » Siffla Lucius.****  
****« J'en ai assez, reste si ça te chante, mais moi je m'en vais ! » et Narcissa quitta la table, suivie de son mari, qui lançait des regards glacials aux autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant qui avaient suivit la scène.****  
****« Oh quel culot ! » s'exclama Milène.****  
****« Hum... n'oubliez pas que vous parlez de ma mère tout de même » fit Drago.****  
****« Oui, et bien visiblement, votre mère n'a eu aucune éducation ! » rétorqua-t-elle.****  
****« Bien, veuillez m'excuser » fit Drago en se levant lui aussi.****  
****« Où tu vas ? » demanda subitement Elizabeth.****  
****« Je m'en vais avant de devenir grossier » répondit Drago ses yeux lançant eux aussi des éclairs a présent. Si il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'est bien qu'on insulte sa mère ! Et il tourna les talons. Elizabeth le rattrapa au dehors précipitamment.****  
****« Où est ce que tu vas ? » ****  
****« A Ste Mangouste, j'ai beaucoup trop de paperasse à mettre en ordre » répondit-il sèchement.****  
****« Quoi ? Tu vas « encore » passer la nuit à l'hôpital ? » Dit-elle furieuse.****  
****« Oui et si ça ne te plait pas, c'est le même prix. Oh et au fait, pendant que j'y suis, ne compte plus jamais sur mois pour dîner avec tes parents »****  
****« Très bien, comme ça nous sommes deux ! » répondit-elle.****  
****« Il faut que j'y aille, on se verra demain à la maison »****  
****« Oui, je suppose que tu vas t'occuper de ta petite protégée » ironisa-t-elle.****  
****« Exactement, et arrête tu es complètement stupide, c'est mon travail, et ce n'est pas la première fille dont je m'occupe Elizabeth ! » fit Drago exaspéré de cette jalousie maladive.****  
****« Parfait ! » fit-elle rageuse en entrant a nouveau dans le restaurant, tandis que Drago s'en allait, les poings et les dents serrées.**

* * *

**Voilà, si vous aimez, je publierai le chapitre 5 ! En attendant, nous attendons impatiemment vos impressions ! Bisous**


	6. Chapitre 5: Découvertes

**Les dîners en famille ? Il n'avait jamais aimé ça, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il aimerait. La seule façon qu'il eut trouvé de se calmer était de revenir à l'hôpital, comme tout le temps d'ailleurs. C'est ce qu'on lui reprochait le plus. « Tu passes tout ton temps à l'hôpital ! » « Il n'y a que l'hôpital qui compte à tes yeux. »****  
****Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Il se sentait bien là-bas, il connaissait tout le monde, c'était son travail, sa vie, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cela. Mais personne ne le comprenait ! Sauf sa mère, de temps à autre.****  
****Se rendant dans son bureau, il passa devant la chambre de Granger et eu la curiosité de regarder par le petit hublot qui donnait sur la chambre. Elle ne dormait toujours pas, ce qui n'était pas très bon dans son état, elle avait besoin de sommeil. Il entra donc à pas de loup dans la chambre pour ne pas réveiller les autres patients.****  
****Elle était assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Le traitement ayant fait effet, elle n'avait plus mal aux côtes.****  
****« Bonsoir miss Granger », chuchota t'il. « Vous ne dormez pas encore ? »****  
****« Non », répondit elle en murmurant. « Je dois dire qu'à part monsieur Lockart et les visites de...de mes amis, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'animations dans un hôpital » dit elle en riant à moitié.****  
****« Vous savez que dans votre état... »****  
****« ...il est préférable de prendre beaucoup de repos, oui je sais, vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure » termina t'elle en souriant. « Mais hélas, c'est bien plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. »****  
****Drago réfléchit un instant puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.****  
****« Vous pensez pouvoir me suivre ? »****  
****« Euh...Oui...Oui je crois, pourquoi ? »****  
****« Venez, je vais vous montrez quelque chose. »****  
****Hermione se leva doucement, on entendit que le bruissement de ses draps et elle vint rejoindre Drago qui lui ouvrit la porte.****  
****Il marchèrent quelques instants en silence.****  
****« Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? » demanda t'elle malicieusement.****  
****« C'est une surprise. » répondit il d'un air mystérieux.****  
****Au bout du couloir, ils tournèrent a droite, pour découvrir une porte sur l'extrême gauche. Drago sortit un trousseau de clés de sa blouse blanche, et ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible. C'est que à 23h, il fait calme dans un hôpital, et tout le monde dort. Drago se poussa, et invita Hermione à entrer dans la pièce.****  
****« Après vous » dit-il galamment.****  
****Hermione entrât, et un immense sourire illumina son visage. Drago referma la porte derrière lui, tandis qu'elle s'était avancée dans la pièce.****  
****« Waw, tout ces livres ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Involontairement, Drago sourit.****  
****« Bienvenue à la bibliothèque » dit-il. « Ça vous plaît ? »****  
****« Beaucoup » répondit-elle le regard pétillant. « Je peux ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle désignait un livre.****  
****« Bien sûr, cette bibliothèque est à votre entière disposition »****  
****« Docteur, il y a un truc de louche... pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression d'adorer, alors que je ne me souviens pas avoir lu un seul livre ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots. En tant que médicomage, il savait pertinemment, que quelqu'un d'amnésique doit recouvrir la mémoire seul, il ne pouvait donc pas trop lui en dire, cela lui causerait un grand choc mental et elle était encore beaucoup trop fragile.****  
****« Et bien... disons que vous aviez quelques prédispositions » dit-il nerveux.****  
****« Donc, j'aimais bien lire... »****  
****« En quelque sorte oui » répondit-il. ****  
****« Et vous ? Parlez moi de vous ? » Dit-elle subitement.****  
****« Moi ? Oh... vous savez, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire... » Fit tristement Drago.****  
****« Docteur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » ****  
****« Et bien... à vrai dire, ça ne va pas fort en effet. Ma... fiancée, viens de me faire une crise de jalousie, nous avons eu un dîner avec nos parents qui était... désastreux, je peux bien le dire » souffla Drago.****  
****« Oh... je suis désolée... si je peux faire quelque chose... » Dit-elle. Drago sourit, encore une fois.****  
****« Ça ira miss Granger, c'est une délicate attention de votre part. Bon, il faut y aller, si le chef de service me trouve ici a cette heure ci, avec en plus une patiente qui devrait dormir depuis longtemps, je vais me faire sonner les cloches ! Mais vous pouvez emporter le livre de votre choix » Hermione sourit et prit le premier livre qui était sous sa main. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.****  
****« Merci, bonne nuit docteur » fit Hermione avec un sourire.****  
****« Bonne nuit miss Granger » répondit Drago avant de sortir de la chambre. Une fois dehors, il soupira. Il se surprit a penser qu'il avait aimé ce moment, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû en tout cas...**

* * *


	7. Chapitre 6: Sale petite fouine !

**Hermione avait fini son livre en à peine une nuit, reprenant malgré elle ses habitudes d'antan. Elle était fasciné par la lecture et elle se sentait déjà dans son élément, se doutant qu'elle avait du aimer ça avant. Le lendemain matin, elle se leva aux aurores pour aller voir si la bibliothèque était ouverte et par bonheur elle le fut. Elle rentra d'un pas timide dans la pièce et observa solennellement les centaines d'ouvrages qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle parcourut lentement les rayons, appréciant l'odeur des anciens livres, rapportant d'héroïques combats, ou folles histoires d'amour. Ses yeux, comme aimantés, se posèrent sur un ouvrage différent des autres. Piquée au vif dans sa curiosité, elle le souleva et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.****  
****« Roméo et Juliette. »****  
****C'est ainsi que se nommait le livre. Les coins étaient assez écornés et mis à part le titre, le livre semblait nu de toutes écritures. Emportant le livre avec elle, elle s'assit à une table et entama une lecture envoûtante. ****  
****Elle était tellement prise dans sa lecture, qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Déjà deux heures et demie qu'elle lisait ! Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture...****  
****« Ah miss Granger, vous étiez donc ici, voila prêt de deux heures que je vous cherche pour vos soins du matin ! » s'exclama Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. ****  
****« Oh bonjour docteur, pardonnez moi, mais ce livre est vraiment passionnant, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer » répondit-elle l'air coupable. Drago sourit.****  
****« Ce n'est pas grave, qu'est ce que vous lisez ? » demanda-t-il en regardant par-dessus elle. « Ah ! Roméo et Juliette, en effet, très belle histoire d'amour. William Shakespeare, est un auteur moldu très connu » dit-il toujours en souriant, avant de réaliser la bourde qu'il venait de faire.****  
****« 'Moldu' ? » fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils « qu'est ce que... docteur, est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Qu'est ce qu c'est qu'un... 'Moldu' ? » ****  
****Drago se maudit intérieurement, il fallait qu'il s'explique, mais elle allait poser des questions maintenant.****  
****« Et bien... c'est-à-dire... bon, je vais pas tourner autour du pot, ici, il y a deux mondes différents. Celui des sorciers, et celui des moldus. Les moldus sont des gens sans pouvoirs magiques » expliqua-t-il.****  
****« Donc, je suis dans un hôpital sorciers alors ? »****  
****« ... oui » dit-il mal à l'aise.****  
****« Et je suis une sorcière ? » demanda-t-elle.****  
****« Écoutez miss Granger, je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous devez retrouver seule la mémoire, je ne peux pas vous y aider, j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit ! » s'exclama-t-il.****  
****« Facile a dire » ironisa-t-elle sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.****  
****« Écoutez, je comprends que... »****  
****« Non justement, vous ne comprenez pas ! » le coupa-t-elle s'emportant. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu ; de n'avoir aucuns souvenirs de ce que l'on est, pas même se souvenir de son prénom ! » S'exclama-t-elle.****  
****« Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous emporter... » ****  
****Mais encore une fois, elle le coupa.****  
****« Je m'emporte si je le veux ! Est ce que vous vous rendez compte ? Tout ces gens qui viennent pour me voir, qui semblent bien me connaître ? Mes amis ! Je ne me souviens même pas de mes amis ! Mais bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça, vous passez tellement de temps dans cet hôpital, que vous ne devez pas en avoir tellement que ça des amis ! » S'exclama-t-elle sarcastique.****  
****« Alors cette fois ça suffit Granger ! » tonna Drago, avant de s'arrêter brutalement, voyant son visage changer. Sur même pas 20 minutes de temps, il avait fait deux erreurs monumentales !****  
****« Vous... vous me connaissez ? » demanda-t-elle abasourdie. Drago se retourna, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. ****  
****« REPONDEZ ! » cria-t-elle des larmes de rages apparaissant dans ses yeux.****  
****« Non » lâcha t'il dans un souffle. « Non, on ne se connaît pas et d'ailleurs il vaut mieux que l'on apprenne pas à se connaître. »****  
****« Alors pourquoi vous m'avez appeler par mon nom de cette façon si familière ? Je...Je suis sûr que vous mentez ! »****  
****Drago se retourna vers elle, il en avait assez de cette discussion qui ne mènerait nulle part.****  
****« Miss Granger, vu que vous me traitez de menteur je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous et moi que je demande à un collègue de me remplacer. Personne ne m'a jamais traité de la sorte et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer avec une petite miss-je-sais-tout amnésique ! »****  
****Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, décidemment elle ne comprenait rien à ce que lui disait cet homme, ni ses intentions.****  
****« Miss-je-sais-tout ? » répéta t'elle. « Alors vous me connaissiez » lâcha t'elle.****  
****« Non ! Sortez vous cette idée de la tête. »****  
****« Je suis sur du contraire », continua t'elle sur sa lancée. « Pourquoi refusez vous de voir la vérité en face ? »****  
****Drago prit son air hautain et sarcastique, chose qu'il ne faisait plus que très rarement à présent.****  
****« Vous parlez comme si vous saviez tout sur tout, mais vous ne savez rien, arrêtez de parler comme si c'était une chose naturelle, de choses dont vous ne savez rien. Vous m'exaspérez. Quoi que je devrais être habitué, à présent. »****  
****« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.****  
****« Rien laissez tomber » dit-il mettant une main sur la poignée de la porte.****  
****« Laissez tomber ? LAISSEZ TOMBER ? JE PEUX SAVOIR DE QUEL DROIT VOUS ME PARLEZ SUR CE TON ? » Explosa-t-elle.****  
****« Et vous ! Vous me traitez de menteur, et je ne dois rien dire ! »****  
****« Parce que vous mentez ! Je le sais ! Vous me connaissez, arrêtez de le nier ! »****  
****« NON ! » cria à son tour Drago « je ne vous connais pas, et ne veux pas vous connaître, maintenant, vous arrêter avec vos fabulations, et me laisser tranquille est ce que c'est clair ! » gronda-t-il. Et il reposa à nouveau sa main sur la poignée, s'apprêtant a sortir.****  
****« Oh non, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, je VEUX des explications. Ecoutez moi ! ECOUTEZ MOI ! » Elle s'approcha de lui, pour le retourner face a elle. « TU VAS M'ECOUTER ESPECE DE SALE PETITE FOUINE !! » hurla-t-elle tellement elle était en colère.****  
****« Qu'est ce que... vous avez dit ? » demanda Drago.****  
****« Je... je... » Des images par flash passèrent devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse en comprendre le sens. Elle se recula, affolée, se cramponnant à la chaise.****  
****« Miss Granger ? » demanda Drago ayant perdu toute colère, remplacée par de l'inquiétude. Tout tournait autour d'elle, elle agrippait la chaise tentant de résister, pour ne pas sombrer, mais c'était trop fort...****  
****... la voix de Drago lui paraissait lointaine, comme à des kilomètres, puis le trou noir, ses mains venaient de lâcher la chaise. Drago la rattrapa juste à temps, et la souleva.****  
****« Et merde ! » jura-t-il. Il venait de prendre conscience, que ce qu'il venait de se passer ne devait surtout pas se reproduire. ****  
****Et il sortit de la bibliothèque, pour la ramener à sa chambre, elle devait se reposer. Une fois s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef, afin de demander à ce que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe d'elle, cela devenait personnel, trop personnel pour lui...**


	8. Chapitre 7: Souvenir ?

**Hermione émergea du sommeil alors qu'elle entendait un bruit dérangeant, une sorte de bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Elle resta étendue dans son lit, les yeux fermés, essayant de comprendre le sens de ce bruit incessant. Après un instant de réflexion, elle se rendit compte que c'était des voix. Deux voix bien distinctes assez graves. Elle fronça les sourcils, toujours les yeux fermés pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.****  
****« ...Ne peut pas marcher. »****  
****« C'est toi que j'ai désigné et tu ne faillira pas à ta tâche. »****  
****« Mais cette histoire devient beaucoup trop personnelle à mon goût. »****  
****« Tu te fais des idées. Cette jeune femme n'a aucun souvenir, elle ne pourrait pas te mêler à ses souvenirs. »****  
****« Mais elle a raison, on se ...connaissait avant. Bien que cela fasse très longtemps qu'on ne se côtoient plus...En fait on ne s'est jamais côtoyer au sens propre du terme. Mais...c'est compliqué. »****  
****« Si c'est compliqué pour toi de remettre de l'ordre dans tes idées, imagine se que sa doit être pour elle. Sa réaction de toute à l'heure, à savoir, connaître son identité, est humaine et tu ne peux, non tu ne dois pas lui reprocher ça ! »****  
****« Bien sur que non, je le sais... » Souffla Drago.****  
****« Alors reprend toi ! Tu aideras cette fille à retrouver la mémoire ! C'est un ordre Drago tu entend ? »****  
****« Très bien » se résigna-t-il. Johnson tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre.****  
****Hermione, qui avait tout entendu, avait gardé les yeux fermés tout au long de la discussion, mais les ouvrit aussitôt qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer.****  
****« Alors c'était donc vrai ? Je disais juste tout a l'heure ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Drago sursauta, puis se retourna, le regard résigné, en soupirant.****  
****« Très bien ! » fit-il exaspéré, en faisant demi tour, pour se poster auprès d'elle. « Oui nous nous connaissons, effectivement ! Vous êtes contente ? » Ragea-t-il.****  
****« Euh... » Fit Hermione un peu décontenancée.****  
****« Et inutile de me poser des questions, je ne répondrais pas ! Vous vouliez savoir... et bien je vous ai répondus, maintenant ça suffit ! » S'exclama-t-il.****  
****« Mais pourquoi êtes vous toujours sur la défensive ? » interrogea Hermione ne comprenant rien à son comportement. « Si nous nous connaissons, et que nous sommes amis, où est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.****  
****« J'ai dit que nous nous connaissions, je n'ai jamais dit que l'on était amis ! » murmura-t-il. Elle resta interdite.****  
****« Ça suffit, s'il vous plait ne me poser plus de questions » souffla Drago.****  
****« Très bien... » Se résigna-t-elle. Il s'apprêta à sortir.****  
****« Docteur ? » il se retourna « quoi qu'il se soit passé entre nous dans le passé, je trouve que vous faites un travail remarquable, et je suis sur que nos différents pourront se réglés une fois que j'aurais recouvert la mémoire » dit-elle. ****  
****Il lui adressa un faible sourire, et sortit, s'adossant au mur, en soufflant.****  
****« Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai... » Murmura-t-il.****Hermione, elle, était affreusement frustrée et se sentait idiote. Pourtant, ça n'était pas de sa faute, mais se dire qu'on avait plus aucun souvenir...Elle trouvait sa idiot. Elle se sentait mal, elle n'avait aucun repère dans ce monde si...si... bizarre. Et puis, elle se souvint que juste avant son évanouissement, elle avait eu une série de flashs qui lui avait donné le tournis, tellement ils avaient été nombreux et variés. Elle revoyait des sourires, des pleurs, des éclairs de lumière, des danses, des dîners aux chandelles...tout cela ne lui disait rien du tout, et pourtant ces souvenirs lui appartenaient, elle en était sûre. Mais une chose encore plus troublante la tracassait. Malefoy... Oui, apparemment, ils se connaissaient, mais alors pourquoi semblait il parfois si proche et parfois si distant ? Pourquoi n'était il pas sincère et pourquoi cachait il ses sentiments ?****  
****Toutes ces questions sans réponses, lui donnèrent très mal à la tête et elle eu soudain envie de dormir. C'était sans compter Lockart qui vint lui parler de sa journée très intéressante à draguer une infirmière plutôt jolie. Elle fit semblant de l'écouter, mais en fait elle somnolait, bercée par la voix de l'ancien professeur.****  
****Ancien professeur ?**


	9. Chapitre 8: C'était moins une

**Il était tard quand Drago rentra de l'hôpital ce soir là. Il ne cessait de repenser à sa dispute avec Hermione qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien, et sa dernière phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête.****  
****« ... je suis sur que nos différents pourront se réglés une fois que j'aurais recouvert la mémoire... » Avait-elle dit.****  
****Il sourit, ironiquement bien sûr.****  
****« Si seulement elle savait... » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il rentrait dans son luxueux appartement qu'il occupait avec Elizabeth. En parlant d'elle, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucunes lumières, elle ne l'attendait pas, et était déjà partie dormir.****  
****« Tant mieux ! Pas de crise de jalousie ainsi ! » Se dit-il. Il entrât à pas de loup dans la salle de bain, et prit une bonne douche bien chaude qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Lorsqu'il sortit il se glissa dans le lit ou dormait déjà Eli le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas la réveiller. Se fut peine perdue, car aussitôt, elle bougea, et se tourna vers lui, mais ne vit que son dos.****  
****« Tu rentres encore tard ce soir » lui reprocha-t-elle a nouveau. « Encore cette patiente ? » fit-elle sarcastique.****  
****« Eli... » Soupira Drago « s'il te plait, je suis épuisé, alors ne commence pas. »****  
****« C'est bon, c'est bon. Mais est ce que j'ai au moins droit à un câlin ? Je peux avoir ça de toi ? Sauf si c'est trop te demander bien sur » dit-elle.****  
****Drago se retourna et se mit sur le dos, elle vint se nicher dans son bras, mettant sa tête sur son torse.****  
****« Excuse moi Eli, mais c'est mon travail, et je l'aime ce boulot, j'ai trop ramé pour l'avoir, alors je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue lorsqu'on a emménagés ensemble non ? »****  
****« Oui je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Mais bon, je survivrais » sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Drago fut soulagé intérieurement, car pas de crise cette fois, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était que partie remise. Alors il se laissa faire, se laissant embrasser et caresser, pour finir tout deux sous la couette. ****  
****Pendant deux petites heures, il ne pensa ni à l'hôpital, ni à Hermione, ni à rien d'ailleurs, car on peut très bien imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre... pourtant, si on connaissait les états d'âmes du beau blond, on pourrait s'apercevoir qu'il ne mettait plus autant de cœur qu'au début lorsqu'il faisait l'amour a sa fiancée...****Pendant ce temps là, à Ste Mangouste...****  
****Un visage reptilien, tordu par un sourire affreux, malsain. Un sentiment de malaise. Des cris, des éclairs...tout se passait tellement vite et était tellement brouillé... Elle entendit au loin faiblement une personne crier son nom, l'incitant à s'éloigner le plus vite possible, mais elle ne l'écouta pas et resta planté en plein milieu du décor mélangé. La haute silhouette reptilienne s'approcha d'elle et brandit une sorte de long bâton en bois. Elle tenait aussi le même genre d'instrument et défiait l'homme du regard. Elle se vit articuler quelque chose, mais l'homme fut plus rapide et un éclair vert jaillit. Une autre silhouette s'imposa et ce fut elle qui reçut l'éclair en pleine poitrine. Elle sentit un lourd sentiment de détresse et de colère l'envahir et elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'assassin mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec elle.****« LOGAN », hurla Hermione en se réveillant dans son lit. Elle sentit une douleur écrasante sur ses poumons et commença à convulser.****  
****Les deux infirmières de garde, alertées par les hurlements, se rendirent dans la chambre et essayèrent d'agir vite.****  
****La première prit Hermione par les bras et essaya de l'obliger à ne plus bouger, mais ses convulsions étaient trop fortes.****  
****« APPELLE LE MEDICOMAGE MALEFOY ! », cria t'elle à la seconde infirmière qui regardait la scène sans bouger.****  
****« ALLEZ, VAS-Y ! »****  
****Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et prit sa baguette pour envoyer le signal, destiné aux médicomages de garde.****  
****« Si tu y vas, Drago, je te jure que je m'en vais, et ce n'est pas une phrase en l'air ! »****  
****Drago mit sa veste et regarda Elizabeth dans les yeux.****  
****Elle ou son travail ?****  
****Il la regarde un peu tristement, mais se retourna et ouvrit la porte.****  
****« Je te préviens Drago, un pas en dehors d'ici et je m'en vais ! »****  
****Mais il ne l'écouta pas et sortit, puis il transplana.****  
****Eli poussa un cri de rage et claqua la porte.****« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Drago à l'infirmière qui l'avait appelé.****  
****« Elle a fait un rêve je crois, et elle a hurler, euh... un prénom, euh... Logan je crois et s'est mise à convulser ! » fit l'infirmière paniquée. Drago courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione, où une infirmière s'affairait à la calmer.****  
****Hermione était secouée de spasmes très violents, et avait les yeux qui se retournaient. ****  
****« Oh non de dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il en accourant auprès du lit. « Tenez lui les bras ! » ordonna-t-il a l'infirmière. Au même moment, Ginny qui était de garde a la maternité cette nuit, descendit elle aussi en urgence au service de soins intensifs, une dame venait d'accoucher, mais il y avait eu complication, et était tombée inconsciente, il fallait agir vite, mais cela ne relevait plus de sa compétence.****  
****Une fois sa patiente entre de bonne main, elle entendit le remue ménage dans le couloir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur. Elle vit avec peur une infirmière sortir en trombe de la chambre, et elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de son amie. ****  
****Elle regarda par le hublot, et constata avec horreur qu'Hermione était en très mauvaise posture, elle convulsait très violement, une infirmière et Malefoy autour du lit pour tenter de stopper les spasmes. L'infirmière qui était sortie, revint en courant, des flacons et des fioles plein les mains.****  
****« N'entrez pas docteur Weasley ! » dit-elle en passant la porte. ****  
****Ginny sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis que Drago faisait tout pour ramener Hermione. ****  
****« Elle commence à manquer d'air ! » s'exclama l'infirmière. ****  
****« Ouvrez lui la bouche ! » fit Drago à l'autre. « TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla-t-il faisant sursauter l'infirmière.****  
****Il tenta tant bien que mal de lui verser les différentes potions dans la bouche.****  
****« Allez Hermione ! Ne me laisse pas tomber, pas maintenant ! » Cria-t-il. Il était tellement paniqué, qu'il ne prêta même pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis, doucement, se yeux reprirent leurs places, ses convulsions diminuèrent, pour se stoppées complètement, retrouvant ainsi une respiration normal.****  
****Il venait de la sauver de justesse, elle dormait à poings fermés à présent. Il soupira de soulagement.****  
****« Je veux que vous la surveiller toutes les demis heures, je reste ici cette nuit, je serais dans mon bureau si il y a le moindre problème, vous m'appeler, est ce que c'est clair ? »****  
****Les deux infirmières acquiescèrent, et il sorti, tombant nez à nez avec Ginny qui pleurait.****  
****« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.****  
****« Elle a bien failli y passer mais elle va bien maintenant. » lui répondit-il.****  
****« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea-t-elle.****  
****« Je ne sais pas » fit Drago complètement dépité. « Les infirmière m'ont dit qu'elle faisait un rêve, et qu'elle avait crié un prénom. Dorénavant, elle prendra une potion de sommeil sans rêves, elle aurait pu mourir cette nuit ! » S'exclama-t-il. Ginny décela avec étonnement de la panique dans sa voix.****  
****« Un rêve aurait pu lui causer ça ? » demanda-t-elle.****  
****« Oui, si c'est souvenir fort en émotion, oui il peut » ****  
****« Quel était le prénom ?»****  
****« Un certain Logan d'après l'infirmière. » le visage de Ginny s'assombri. « Quoi ? Qui est ce ? » Demanda Drago voyant bien sa tête.****  
****« Logan était le petit copain d'Hermione » annonça tristement Ginny.****  
****« Était ? » fit Drago.****  
****« Oui, le jour de la bataille finale, Hermione était face à Voldemort, il avait lancé l'avada kedavra sur elle, mais Logan s'est interposé pour la protéger et il est mort. » expliqua la jolie rousse.****  
****« Alors je comprends mieux, je crois qu'elle a revécu ce souvenir en rêve »****  
****« Tu lui a sauvé la vie Drago » lui dit Ginny. Pour la première fois, elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. ****  
****« Euh... oui... bon, ben... je vais y aller » dit-il assez mal a l'aise.****  
****« Drago ? » il se retourna « Merci ». Dit-elle.****  
****Il reprit son chemin vers son bureau, un mini sourire accroché sur son visage.**


	10. Chapitre 9: Game Over Eli

**Quand Drago rentra chez lui, il su tout de suite qu'Eli était partie. Elle avait laissé un mot mais il ne prit pas la peine de le lire. Il se laissa choir dans un canapé et soupira. Le grand appartement semblait vide sans elle. Elle faisait partie de sa vie depuis longtemps mais il y avait quelques temps qu'il n'était plus heureux avec elle. Il s'était toujours jurer de ne jamais sombrer dans la routine et pourtant c'est bien se qu'ils avaient fait. Bien que quand on a un travail comme il a c'est difficile de penser qu'une routine pouvait s'installer.****  
****Alors qu'il s'allongeait dans le canapé pour se détendre un peu, la porte s'ouvrit et sa mère entra dans l'appartement.****  
****« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »****  
****« Je viens voir mon fils, c'est interdit ? »****  
****« Non mais...je pensais un peu me reposer avant ce soir. »****  
****« Je ne resterais pas longtemps si l'autre garce est là. »****  
****« Elle n'est pas là. C'est fini. »****  
****Narcissa vint s'asseoir en douceur près de lui.****  
****« Fini ? Vous avez rompu ? »****  
****« En quelque sorte, oui. »****  
****Elle sourit à pleines dents.****  
****« C'est merveilleux. »****  
****« Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne chose. »****  
****« Crois moi, Drago, cette fille n'était source que d'ennuis. Je suis très heureuse ! Par contre », continua t'elle, « c'est ton père qui ne va pas apprécier. Lui qui se faisait une joie de votre mariage. »****  
****« Si on peut appeler ça « une joie » c'est surtout en son propre intérêt. »****  
****« Drago... » le réprimanda gentiment sa mère.****  
****« Quoi ? » s'exclama Drago, « ce n'est que la pure vérité, je sais très bien que père n'apprécie pas particulièrement Elizabeth et sa famille, lui ce qu'il lui importe, c'est l'argent car Eli aurait été une riche héritière » dit-il en se servant un verre de Whisky pur feu à lui et sa mère.****  
****« Tu sais comment est ton père... » Soupira-t-elle. « Pourquoi avez-vous rompu dit moi ? » demanda-t-elle avide de savoir. ****  
****« A cause de l'hôpital » répondit-il tout simplement. ****  
****« Développe... »****  
****« Et bien, j'ai été appelé pour une urgence en pleine nuit, et elle n'a pas supporté »****  
****« Rien que pour ça elle est partie ? » s'étonna Narcissa. ****  
****« Euh... il y a un peu de ça oui » ****  
****« Qui était l'urgence ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre... ****  
****« Hermione Granger » dit-il après avoir avaler une gorgée. ****  
****« Je vois, cette jeune fille si tu veux mon avis, te conviendrais très bien ! » dit-elle sans prendre de gants.****  
****« Maman... » C'était a son tour de la réprimander. ****  
****« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien contre les enfants de moldus moi, et toi non plus que je sache ! » ****  
****« Non, bien sur que non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Hermione Granger et moi on ne s'entendait pas très bien c'est tout » dit-il en buvant une autre gorgée.****  
****« Mais elle est amnésique ! Elle ne se souvient pas de toi » fit Narcissa.****  
****« Et parce que tu crois qu'elle ne retrouvera pas la mémoire ? » dit-il sarcastique.****  
****« Mais il se peut qu'elle ne la retrouve pas » ****  
****« C'est justement pour ça que je suis là moi, pour l'y aider, et elle retrouvera la mémoire, personne ne mérite de perdre ses souvenirs, et puis de toute façon, je ne doit pas m'attacher à mes patients » dit-il en reposant son verre. Narcissa, elle, sourit en coin.****  
****« Bon, et bien, je vais aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle a ton père ; au revoir mon fils, prend soin de toi » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. ****  
****« Au revoir maman » répondit-il.****  
****Et Narcissa disparut dans un 'plop' le laissant seul, livré à ses pensées.****  
****Il revoyait la scène de cette nuit, les yeux retournés, le corps convulsant. ****  
****Elle avait échappé à la mort de prêt, puis, cette image fut remplacée par une autre, un sourire chaleureux, des yeux malicieux, couleur noisette.****  
****Il secoua la tête.****  
****« Reprend toi mon vieux, ce n'est pas bien... » Se dit-il à lui-même, avant de s'effondrer de fatigue dans le canapé.**


	11. Chapitre 10: Merci Docteur

**Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Hermione eu très mal a la tête, comme si on la lui compressait dans un étau ! ****  
****« Doucement miss Granger, ne vous brusquez pas » fit une voix douce à ses cotés. C'était l'infirmière de garde.****  
****« Que... que m'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle.****  
****« Vous avez eu une très grosse attaque cette nuit, heureusement que le docteur Malefoy était là, il était très inquiet, vous nous avez fait une peur bleue vous savez ! » S'exclama l'infirmière. « Reposez vous, je vais le chercher » dit-elle en remontant le drap sur elle, avant de sortir.****  
****« Elle a raison, je n'ai jamais vu le docteur Malefoy ainsi ! Il vous implorait presque de ne pas le laisser tomber ! » Fit la voix guillerette de Lockart.****  
****« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.****  
****« Oh oui, il a eu très peur, croyez moi » termina-t-il avant de se replonger dans ses signatures d'autographes. Un instant, il avait parut lucide... La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.****  
****« Bonjour miss Granger, comment vous sentez vous ? » Demanda Drago en approchant du lit.****  
****« J'ai un peu mal a la tête, mais sinon, ça va. » Répondit Hermione. Drago l'auscultât, prit sa température, les battements de son cœur...****  
****« Rien d'anormal, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance miss Granger... » Lui dit-il alors. « Est ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »****  
****« Et bien... c'est un peu confus en fait. Je me souviens juste d'un prénom, Logan. Mais je n'arrive pas a me souvenir » répondit-elle.****  
****« Donnez vous le temps miss, ça reviendra, j'en suis sur » rassura-t-il. Il s'apprêta à partir.****  
****« Docteur ? Merci »****  
****« Pas de quoi miss »****  
****« Mais si ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là cette nuit, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est alors... » Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et elle eu encore un flash.****  
****Elle était dans ce qu'il semblait être un parc, il y avait elle, et ses deux 'amis' d'après ce qu'elle savait, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes, 12 ans tout au plus... il y avait aussi d'autres personnes, un groupe habillé en rouge et or, et l'autre groupe, en vert et argent. Et elle parlait à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître !****  
****« Oui, mais aucun des Gryffondor n'a payé pour être dans l'équipe... on les a choisi pour leur talent ! » disait-elle avec arrogance. ****  
****« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, espèce de sang de bourbe ! » répondit le blond. Et Hermione fut ramené à la réalité par une voix inquiète. Elle retira précipitamment sa main.****  
****« Miss Granger ? Tout va bien ? Répondez ! »****  
****« Euh... je... »****  
****« Encore un flash ? » Lui demanda Drago.****  
****« Docteur, qu'est ce que c'est un sang de bourbe ? » Demanda-t-elle. Drago blêmit.****  
****« Pou... pourquoi me demandez vous cela ? » Dit-il très mal a l'aise.****  
****« J'ai eu un flash et...Vous... », Dit elle en fronçant les sourcils. ****  
****« Moi ? Que...De quoi vous souvenez vous ? » Lui demanda Drago, sachant pertinemment que tout les souvenirs ou il pourrait apparaître lui donnerait une très mauvaise image de lui.****  
****« De gens... Nous, je crois. Oui, nous il y a longtemps, dans un parc et... et vous me parliez. Je crois... » Hermione porta les mains à ses temps pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordres dans ses pensées. « Vous m'avez dit sang de bourbe... »****  
****« Miss Granger » fit doucement Drago, pour trouver ses mots. « Il faut que vous sachiez que, avant, nous ne...nous...On était pas très amis. Vraiment pas. Et... »****  
****« Je crois avoir compris » répondit elle.****  
****« Peut-être n'avez-vous pas tout compris... »****  
****« Si, je suppose que c'est une insulte. »****  
****Drago décida de ne pas mentir et d'être direct.****  
****« Oui, s'en est une. Mais ça ne signifie plus rien à présent.»****  
****«Peu importe que cela ne signifie plus rien, je veux savoir ! » Décréta-t-elle en croisant les bras. Drago inspira, puis relâcha son air. Mieux valait lui dire la vérité.****  
****« Sang de bourbe, est comme vous l'entendez, une insulte au sang » commença-t-il « moi, ainsi que vos amis, nous sommes ce que l'on appelle communément des sang pur, ou des sang mêlé... un sang de bourbe c'est... » ****  
****Mais il ne trouvait pas ses mots. ****  
****Hermione fronçât les sourcils, et des paroles retentirent dans sa tête. ****  
****« Sang de bourbe est un nom infâme pour quelqu'un né de parents moldus, quelqu'un comme moi » entendit-elle dans sa tête, elle écarquilla les yeux.****  
****« A... alors je suis une sorcière, mais mes parents sont mol... moldus ? » demanda-t-elle. ****  
****Drago parut très surpris, il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer l'insulte, mais n'eu pas à le faire, il comprit qu'elle se souvenait.****  
****« Vous progressez miss Granger, concentrez vous, de quoi vous souvenez vous ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione ferma les yeux. ****  
****« Je... je... n'y arrive pas » haleta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.****  
****« C'est rien, reposez vous maintenant. »****  
****« Pourquoi les nés moldus sont-ils différents ? Je veux dire, pourquoi JE suis différente ? »****  
****Une fois de plus, Drago soupira.****  
****« Je vous l'ai dit, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, il n'y a pas de différences, croyez moi » répondit-il doucement. ****  
****Elle le scruta pendant un moment, puis se détendit.****  
****« Très bien, je vous fait confiance » finit-elle par dire.****  
****« En tout cas, vous êtes très courageuse miss... très courageuse » lui dit-il. ****  
****« Reposez vous, je repasserais vous voir plus tard » lui dit-il en s'éloignant pour sortir de la chambre. ****  
****Quand il fut parti, Hermione regarda sa main, avec laquelle elle avait touché celle de Drago. Elle avait du user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas frissonner. ****  
****De son coté Drago était très ébranlé. Il était en train de s'attacher à sa patiente, et il n'est jamais bon de s'attacher à ses patients, surtout une patiente comme elle !**


	12. Chapitre 11: La véranda

**Quelques jours plus tard, Drago était dans son bureau, devant tout un tas de paperasse en tout genre, une plume à la main, dont il en mordillait le bout. Visiblement, il avait autre chose en tête que son travail. 'Chose' ? Non, 'personne' conviendrait le mieux... ajouté 'jeune fille', 'bouclée', 'de beaux yeux noisettes', 'un beau sourire', ajouté aussi le prénom 'Hermione', voila ce à quoi pensait Drago Malefoy en cet instant. Il souriait un peu, sans s'en rendre compte. En à peine quelques jours, sa relation avec l'ex Gryffondor avait considérablement évoluée ! ****Des sourires, un air détendu, complètement a l'aise dans ses mouvements avec elle, et parfois même, quelques regards... il ne pouvait passer une seule journée sans aller la voir à sa chambre. Même si elle a déjà été auscultée par un autre médicomage, il devait y aller, pour la voir... ****  
****Il fut néanmoins interrompu dans ses pensées, par un joli petit papier bleu ciel, qui vint se poser tout en douceur sur son bureau. C'était comme ça que les médicomages communiquaient entre eux à l'hôpital, un peu comme au ministère de la magie. Intrigué, notre beau blond ouvrit le papier, et lu...**_**Il y a une soirée caritative en faveur des orphelins. Les orphelinats commence à manquer de subsides, et veulent récolter des fonds pour les enfants. Ils font une sorte de pub, de campagne. Cette soirée se déroulera le 31 décembre, a 20h00, au ministère de la magie, tenue de soirée exigée, venez nombreux, et faites un don, pour les enfants...**__**  
**__**Ps : j'ai pensé que cela t'intéresserait... presque que tous nos collègues n'étant pas de gardes au nouvel an y vont, donc j'ai voulu te prévenir. **____**Amicalement**____**Ginny.**_**Drago replia le mot, et griffonna au dos un bien reçu merci, Drago. Un mini sourire avait prit place sur son visage. Visiblement, depuis qu'Hermione avait failli mourir, leurs rapports à eux aussi s'étaient améliorés ! ****  
****Oh, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais Ginny savait être reconnaissante, et désormais, ils se disaient bonjour et au revoir et avait quelque fois des mots échangé au détour d'un couloir... ****Tout en trempant la plume dans l'encrier, il réfléchissait... Une soirée caritative pour les orphelins... Oui, pourquoi pas. Le hic, c'est qu'il était bien trop fier pour y aller seul, vu que sa « fiancée » était partie.****  
****Il passa en revue toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il connaissait, qui était célibataire, assez intelligente et potentiellement marrante pour l'accompagner, mais la seule qui revenait était Hermione.****  
****Pourtant il savait que s'engager dans une relation médecin-patient serait risqué, surtout dans une situation comme la leur.****  
****Mais il voulait au moins tenter sa chance. Il se leva, pour faire le trajet à la chambre qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant, mais elle n'était pas là. Lockart le renseigna sur l'endroit ou il pouvait la trouver et il s'y rendit sans attendre. Il descendit 3 étages et arriva dans une sorte de très grande véranda, construite de verre, abritant un jardin intérieur. C'est ici que venait les malades à long terme, ou tout du moins qui était là depuis pas mal de temps. Il y avait assez de monde, mais il repéra quand même Hermione, assise sur un banc, sous un arbre, lisant, comme à son habitude.****  
****Il fit son plus beau sourire et s'approcha d'elle.****  
****« Bonjour, miss Granger ! »****  
****« Docteur Malefoy ! », dit elle, tout sourire. « Comment allez vous ? »****  
****« J'irai mieux si vous me tutoyiez », dit il en continuant également de sourire.****  
****Elle l'observa d'un regarde étrangement familier, mais opina de la tête.****  
****« Alors je vais bien », dit il. « Je vais très bien. Et toi ? »****  
****« Beaucoup mieux. »****  
****Il s'assit à ses côtés, tout en continuant à la regarder.****  
****« J'aimerais te demander quelques chose... », hésita t'il.****  
****« Oui ? Quoi ? »****  
****« Et bien, une soirée est organisé par le ministère au nouvel an pour les orphelins. »****  
****Hermione sourit discrètement en coin, se doutant en peu de se qu'il allait dire.****  
****« Et je me demandais si vous...Tu voudrais m'y accompagner ? »**


	13. Chapitre 12: Bon de sortie

**Hermione rougit presque instantanément à cette demande. Pourtant, elle s'y était attendue à ce qu'il lui demande, mais, pas aussi... directement.****  
****« Oh... euh... oui, avec plaisir ! » sourit-elle.****  
****« Parfait ! » sourit-il à son tour, mais il n'eu pas le temps de continuer, que son biper magique se mit en route. « Une urgence... » Déclara-t-il avec un regard d'excuse, tout en partant, laissant là, une Hermione tout sourire, et rêveuse...****  
****Un peu plus tard dans la journée...****  
****« Assied toi Drago » lui dit Johnson. « Si je t'ai convoqué, c'est pour te parler du cas de miss Granger » annonça-t-il. ****  
****« Ah » fit Drago.****  
****« Ecoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, miss Granger se porte beaucoup mieux qu'à son arrivée, elle va pouvoir sortir d'ici deux jours » dit-il.****  
****« Et ? » fit Drago méfiant.****  
****« Le soucis, c'est qu'elle a besoin d'une assistance, elle ne peut donc pas retourner à son appartement, elle n'est pas encore capable de s'assumer seule, elle doit aller loger chez quelqu'un en attendant que sa mémoire lui revienne... » Continua Johnson.****  
****« Parfait, elle a des amis qui pourront très bien s'en charger, et je continuerais à la suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, où est le problème ? » demanda l'ex Serpentard.****  
****« Le problème Drago, s'est qu'elle n'a personne où aller... ses parents sont morts et... »****  
****« Mais il y a Potter ! Et Weasley ! » S'exclama Drago qui sentait venir l'oignon.****  
****« Sois raisonnable Drago, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que Harry Potter est bien trop prit par son métier d'auror, quant à Ginny, elle travaille beaucoup trop également ici a l'hôpital ! Sans parler de Ron Weasley, qui n'est jamais là, son travail lui prenant beaucoup de temps ! » Fit Johnson****  
****« Et je suppose que la seule solution reste qu'elle vienne vivre chez moi ? » ironisa Drago qui ne savait pas a quelle point il tapait en plein dans le mille.****  
****« Je suis soulagé que tu le prennes aussi bien, je m'attendais a pire » soupira Johnson.****  
****« Parce qu'en plus c'est ce que tu veux ? » s'étrangla-t-il****  
****« Euh... oui » répondit le chef.****  
****« Mais ça va pas non ! J'ai accepté de m'occuper d'elle, mais j'avais bien précisé que si elle quittait cet hôpital, je ne m'occuperais plus d'elle, peut être n'ai-je pas été assez clair ? » Demanda-t-il en s'énervant.****  
****« Tu ne va tout de même pas la laisser dehors Drago ?! Elle doit quitter cet hôpital, nous ne pouvons plus la garder, et elle n'a personne où aller ! » S'indigna-t-il.****  
****« Et bien prend la chez toi! » ****  
****« Drago... » Soupira Johnson.****  
****« Bon très bien, d'accords ! » fit Drago de mauvaise foi en sortant du bureau, tout en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte bien évidemment !****  
****S'occuper d'elle, une première chose. S'entendre avec elle, une deuxième chose. Lui demander de l'accompagner au bal, une troisième chose. Mais la prendre à sa charge ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.****  
****Enfin, après tout se qu'il lui avait fait durant leur adolescence, il pouvait bien faire ça.****  
****Néamoins, il se demandait comment réagirait ses amis, et surtout comment **_**elle**_** réagirait...****  
****Bien, sans doute... oui, pour l'instant, mais après? Quand elle aura retrouvé la mémoire, se rappellera-t-elle de tout cela? De l'hôpital? De lui? Merlin seul le savait, en attendant, il devait la voir, pour le lui annoncer, mais ce ne fut pas Hermione première qu'il vu, mais Ginny.****  
****« Drago? Est ce que tout vas bien? » S'inquiéta la jeune rouquine. ****  
****« A merveille! » ironisa-t-il.****  
****« Qu'est ce qui se passe? »****  
****« Il se passe que, tout d'abord, je dois m'occuper de la fille avec laquelle je ne me suis jamais entendu dans mon adolescence, par ma faute certainement, je te l'accorde, ensuite, je dois gagner sa confiance et maintenant, me voila contraint de la prendre chez moi, sous mon toit, et puis je... je... » ****  
****Il avait tout déballé d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle, et Ginny le regardait, et souriait.****  
****« Tu... tu...? » dit-elle.****  
****« Euh... »****  
****« Tu es amoureux! » dit-elle.****  
****« Hein ? Euh, mais non! » Protesta-t-il.****  
****« Si tu l'dit » Fit-elle en souriant malicieusement «Excuse moi, mais j'ai du travail » Dit-elle en s'éloignant, plantant au milieu du couloir, un Drago complètement déboussolé. ****  
****« Drago? » Fit une voix derrière lui.****  
****« Oui, c'est moi... oh... euh... Hermione! »****  
****« Est ce que ça va? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.****  
****« Oui, oui, tout va bien, euh... j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer... » Annonça-t-il, essayant de trouver ses mots, et de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. L'affirmation de Ginny, l'avait vraiment chamboulé!**


	14. Chapitre 13: Sentiments incertains

**« Je suis... euh... non », dit il en secouant la tête. ****  
****« Oui ? », l'encouragea t'elle.****  
****« Tu es en assez bonne forme à présent pour quitter l'hôpital », changea t'il de sujet.****  
****« C'est vrai ?! C'est... merveilleux ! ». Mais bien vite son sourire disparut. « Mais...Et pour mes souvenirs ? »****  
****« Ne t'inquiète pas », dit il en souriant. « Tu auras un médecin rien que pour toi. 7 jours sur 7 ».****  
****Elle fronça un sourcil ; et il sourit de plus belle.****  
****« Et oui. Si tu es... d'accord, tu peux venir vivre chez moi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu aies retrouvé la mémoire. »****  
****« Venir vivre... chez toi ?! » demanda-t-elle, n'étant pas sur d'avoir compris.****  
****« Oui, enfin c'est comme tu veux hein, mais bon, tu ne vas pas dormir dehors non plus » s'exclama-t-il.****  
****« Non, bien sûr que non, mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger... » Dit-elle.****  
****« Arrête tes bêtises tu veux ! bien sur que non, tu ne me dérange pas ! » affirma-t-il. Contre toutes attentes, elle lui sauta au cou.****  
****« Merci Drago ! » lui dit-elle. Encore un fois, il fut déconcerté, il referma maladroitement ses bras sur elle. Elle se détacha de lui. ****  
****« Merci vraiment du fond du cœur » dit-elle. ****  
****« Mais de rien, c'est amoureux voyons ! » répondit-il.****  
****« Quoi ? » fit-elle.****  
****« Naturel... » Se reprit-il très vite. « C'est naturel » lui dit-il en un sourire crispé. S'en était trop pour lui, il fallait qu'il s'aère. « Il faut... euh... que j'y aille, à plus tard » dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Elle reprit la route vers sa chambre, songeuse. ****  
****« Il doit sûrement être très fatigué, après tout, il passe tout son temps ici. » essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.****  
****« Waouh... C'est magnifique chez toi! », dit Hermione, émerveillée, en arrivant à l'appartement que Drago partageait autrefois avec Elisabeth.****  
****« Oh, merci, c'est mon ex copine, qui avait décoré. Je comptais changer... »****  
****« Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux », dit elle en observant plus attentivement les lieux.****  
****« C'est gentil, mais d'abord on va se concentrer sur tes souvenirs. »****  
****D'abord on va se concentrer sur tes souvenirs... Il ne fallais pas dire d'abord, parce qu'après un "d'abord" il y avait un "ensuite", et aucun ensuite n'était possible...****  
****Et pourquoi n'y aurais pas de "ensuite" d'abord ? Il secoua la tête. Sur le temps qu'il débattait avec sa conscience, Hermione n'en avait pas loupé une miette !****  
****« Ca va ? » questionna-t-elle. Il revint à lui.****  
****« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça doit faire au moins la dixième fois qu'on me le demande aujourd'hui ! » dit-il en souriant, et en soupirant en même temps.****  
****« Et, euh... comment on va faire alors ? » demanda-t-elle.****  
****« Comment on va faire quoi ? » ****  
****« Mes souvenirs » rappela-t-elle.****  
****« Oh, euh... oui, pardonne moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui »****  
****« Oui, je vois cela » sourit-elle.****  
****« Et bien, pour aujourd'hui, rien, mais demain, ou dans la semaine par exemple, on pourrait aller chez un de tes amis ? » proposa-t-il.****  
****« Euh... oui, pourquoi pas » dit-elle tout a coup nerveuse.****  
****« Hermione, calme toi, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, ce sont tes amis, ils ne vont pas te manger, et puis, je serais là moi » lui dit-il doucement en lui prenant les mains.****  
****"Si je me mets à genoux, c'est presque pas si je la demande en mariage", pensa t'il.****  
****Il secoua la tête et lui lâcha les mains. Il la conduisit à la chambre d'ami, bien qu'en soit, ce fut plus une seconde chambre qu'une chambre d'ami.****  
****« Drago », l'interpella t'elle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la laisser s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle chambre.****  
****« Oui ? »****  
****Dans la semi obscurité de la chambre, il la vit s'approcher de lui, se mettre sur la pointe de pied et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.****  
****Sans se rendre compte de ses propres actes, il répondit au baiser avec toute l'incertitude de ses sentiments envers elle.**


	15. Chapitre 14: Première nuit ensemble

**Il se sentait bien, ce baiser était tellement... inattendu, qu'un frisson lui parcourut tout le long de l'échine. Et soudain, il fut comme reconnecté à la réalité, se rendant compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, là, au milieu de la chambre, il se recula précipitamment.****  
****« Je... désolé Hermione, pardon, tu es ma patiente, et je n'ai pas à avoir un tel comportement vis-à-vis de toi » s'excusa-t-il.****  
****« Non, tu n'as pas a t'excuser, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dût, je... excuse moi » répondit-elle encore toute chamboulée.****  
****« Ok, alors, on oublie cet incident, je te laisse, bonne nuit » dit-il en courant presque hors de la chambre.****  
****« Oui, bonne nuit » lui dit-elle. Elle referma la porte sur lui, et s'y adossa, les doigts posés sur ses lèvres...****  
****Drago quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. ****  
****« Aller mon vieux, ressaisi toi, elle est amnésique, et elle te hais, c'est juste qu'elle s'en rappelle pas... » Se dit-il ironiquement. Rageusement, il tapa alors de son poing dans la garde robe, ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux de toute façon...****  
****Entendant le bruit, Hermione sursauta, sortant de ses pensées. Pourquoi jouait il ainsi avec elle ? Enfin, oui il était son médecin... Mais il était aussi un homme, et pas des plus banals.****  
****Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier pour un moment le calvaire de l'amnésie.****  
****Peu à peu, elle s'endormit et sombra dans des rêves flous et incohérents. Elle entendit des cris lointains et des images qui ne lui disaient rien du tout. Elle s'agitait et gémissait dans son sommeil.****  
****«Hermione... Hermione...», fit une voix douce à ses côtés.****  
****Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur.****  
****«Là, doucement, doucement...», lui dit Drago en l'aidant à s'asseoir. «Ca va ?»****  
****«Je crois, oui...», soupira t'elle.****  
****« Encore des images ? » demanda-t-il.****  
****« Oui... » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix a peine audible.****  
****« Qu'est ce... qu'est ce que tu y voyais ? » Hésita-t-il. Elle fronçât les sourcils.****  
****« Je... un homme je crois... oui, c'est ça, un homme très laid, ressemblant a un serpent... » Se souvint-elle. ****  
****« Voldemort... » Murmura Drago pour lui-même ; mais elle l'entendit, et fronçât encore plus les sourcils, creusant au fin fond de sa mémoire... elle entendit des sons dans sa tête, mais n'en voyait pas les images...****  
**_**"Crache limace... Si vous voulez le tuer, il faudra me passer sur le corps... IL ETAIT LEUR AMI... Il est revenu ! Voldemort est revenu... Harry... RON NON !... Hermione..."**_** toutes ces voix... la tête lui tournait, sa vue se brouillait, elle sombrait de nouveau dans les méandres des ténèbres, mais fut brutalement ramenée a la réalité, alors qu'elle se sentait secouée comme un prunier ! Et la pièce revint tout doucement en place devant ses yeux, entendant les 'vrais' sons.****  
****« Hermione ! Oh que non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Hermione, concentre toi, je suis là ! C'est Drago, HERMIONE ! » Avait-il hurlé en la secouant, quand elle rouvrit les yeux... très faiblement.****  
****« Je suis fatiguée... » Murmura-t-elle. ****  
****Avec un regard tendre, et inquiet, il la recoucha, et la couvrit. Cette nuit là, Drago ne dormit pas, et la veilla toute la nuit ! Il ne s'endormit, que très tôt le matin, dans le fauteuil juste a coté de son lit. ****  
****Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle put donc constater, sans néanmoins être très surprise, que Drago était à ses côtés. Elle ne fit pas de bruits et l'observa avec délice. Elle était tout de même chanceuse d'être tomber sur un médecin pareil. Charmant, beau, intelligent, et qui embrassait à merveille... Rien qu'a cette pensée, le rouge lui monta aux joues. ****  
****"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'embrasser ?", pensa t'elle. "Quelle idiote ! En plus, il a mis fin au baiser... Il pense surement que c'est une erreur..."****  
****Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de débattre plus longtemps, que Drago battait lentement des cils, son réveil s'annonçant.****  
****Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les paupières, il la vit, qui le regardait.****  
****« Bonjour » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.****  
****« Bonjour » répondit-il en se redressant péniblement sur le petit fauteuil.****  
****« Oh, Drago, je suis désolée, tu dois avoir mal partout, tu n'aurais pas dû... » Commença-t-elle.****  
****« Ne t'excuse pas voyons, et puis, de toute façon, je suis ton médecin, je me dois de veiller sur toi, tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il.****  
****« Oui, ça va » rassura-t-elle.****  
****« Bon, et bien, que dirais tu de passer chez Harry et Ginny aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, le prénom "Harry" ayant eu beaucoup de mal a sortir, mais il devait le faire, pour elle...****  
****« Et bien, euh... comme tu veux » répondit-elle.****  
****« Bien, je fait le petite déjeuner, on y passera après midi. » dit-il en se levant.****  
****Après un bon petit déjeuner et une bonne douche, Drago lui présenta plusieurs livres qu'il avait en sa possession, et elle s'installa confortablement de le divan pour lire, en attendant cette après midi. Drago lui, avait de la paperasse en retard, et rattrapa alors le temps perdu. A 14h00 pile, ils transplannèrent devant une jolie maison a l'aspect chaleureux, a la porte de bois.****  
****« Prête ? » demanda Drago. Elle le regarda, quelque peut inquiète, et acquiesça. Drago frappa, ils attendirent quelques minutes, lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas derrière. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.****  
****« Malefoy ?! »**


	16. Chapitre 15: Nouvelle amitié

**« Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter. »****  
****« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »****  
****Hermione, cachée en partie derrière Drago, glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'incita à reculer.****  
****« Se n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être venus », murmura t'elle.****  
****Drago se retourna vers elle, assez surpris de sa réaction, se qui permit à Harry de voir Hermione.****  
****« Hermione ?! », demanda Harry, le ton radoucit.****  
****« Harry? Qui est-ce? », fit une voix venant de l'intérieur de la maison.****  
****Harry restait tout penaud devant la porte, ne sachant comment réagir. N'ayant pas obtenu de réponses, Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.****  
****« Drago ? Hermione ? », s'exclama t'elle.****  
****« Bonjour Ginny » Salua chaleureusement Drago, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de notre survivant.****  
****« Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pousse toi ! Entrez, je vous en prie» Poursuivit Ginny en poussant quelque peu Harry, qui n'y comprenait absolument rien, désarçonné de la familiarité avec laquelle elle et Drago se parlaient. Il ne put que refermer la porte, et les suivre au salon.****  
****« Malefoy ?! Hermione ?! » S'exclama une autre voix dans le salon. C'était Ron.****  
****« Drago... » Implora Hermione très mal à l'aise, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Il lui fit une petite pression.****  
****« Tout ira bien... » Murmura-t-il.****  
****« Alors, ça va comme tu veux chez Drago, Hermione ? » mais Hermione, qui n'était pas impressionnée par Ginny, s'étant habituée à ses visites régulières a l'hôpital, s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Ron explosa, étant beaucoup plus impulsif que Harry.****  
****« Chez Drago ? Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Pourquoi Hermione est chez Malefoy ? Et plus à l'hôpital ? Et pourquoi tu as l'air au courant Ginny ? Et pourquoi non des slips de Merlin, tu l'appelles par son prénom ?! » S'énerva-t-il.****  
****« Ça fait beaucoup de pourquoi sur une seule phrase tout ça » fit remarquer Drago sarcastiquement.****  
****« Toi, on te demanda pas de l'ouvrir ! » cracha Ron. Hermione paraissait terrifiée !****  
****« Drago, allons nous en... » Supplia-t-elle en chuchotant, lançant des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Harry qui était beaucoup plus enclin à la réflexion, crut comprendre certaines choses...****  
****« Ron, arrête de hurler, tu effraies Hermione » lui dit calmement Harry. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire le rouquin. ****  
****« Bien, pouvez vous nous expliquer la raison de votre visite ? Et aussi, pourquoi Hermione vit chez toi, et comment cela se fait-il que ma petite amie soit au courant ? » Demanda poliment, et posément Harry, les poings, et les dents néanmoins serrés.****  
****«La raison de notre visite est simple. On est venus, pensant que si Hermione vous revoyait et que vous évoquiez ensemble des souvenirs, sa pourrait ramener les siens. Maintenant si elle vit chez moi, c'est parce que on avait pas d'autre choix, et Ginny est au courant car elle travaille à l'hôpital. Voilà, tout est dit.»****  
****Ron regardait Hermione avec une curiosité et une avidité non dissimulées, ce qui embêtait cette dernière au plus haut point. Son regard était vraiment pesant. Elle lui fit son regard de tueur.****  
****Drago ayant suivi la scène avec un léger soupçon de jalousie, décida de mettre un terme au regard du rouquin envers la femme à qui il TENAIT la main.****  
****Mais il n'en eu pas grand besoin a vrai dire... Hermione avait quitté sa main, pour se diriger vers le meuble, meuble où était posé toutes sortes de cadres, dont deux avaient attirés sont attention. Elle en prit un dans ses mains, le regard dans le vague, fronçant les sourcils. C'était le trio d'or, de leurs jeunes années à Poudlard. Harry voulut la rejoindre, mais Drago l'en empêcha de son bras, posant l'index sur sa bouche en regardant le survivant. Harry comprit, et ne dit rien. Hermione reposa le cadre, et prit un deuxième un peu plus loin. Elle caressa la photo du bout des doigts. S'était elle, avec Ginny, dans le parc de Poudlard, trempée, et riant aux éclats dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis, Hermione sentit quelque chose se frotter à ses jambes, elle baissa le regard, et sourit. C'était un chien, un berger allemand, qui remuait fébrilement la queue. Elle se baissa pour le gratter derrière l'oreille. Ce que le chien semblait se délecter, puis il se coucha sur le dos, et elle le gratta sur le ventre. ****  
****« Il est vraiment incorrigible ce chien » sourit Ginny. Hermione sourit à son tour.****  
****« Il faut croire qu'il aimes ça, hein, Timy ? » dit-elle en reportant le regard sur le chien qui se régalait. Ginny, Ron Harry et Drago se regardèrent.****  
****« Hermione ? Tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom ! » S'exclama Harry. Hermione se redressa, et le regarda.****  
****« J'ai dû l'entendre de Ginny quand elle venait me voir à l'hôpital » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.****  
****« Je t'assure que non Hermione, je n'ai jamais prononcé le nom de mon chien à Ste Mangouste ! » s'exclama la rouquine. ****  
****« Cela veut dire... » Commença Hermione. ****  
****« ... que tes souvenirs refont surface, oui » Termina Drago en souriant. Souriant, oui, mais au fond de lui, cela le peinait quelque peut. Si elle se souvenait, elle se souviendrait vite aussi du garçon arrogant et méchant qu'il était autrefois.****  
****« Tout vas bien Drago ? » demanda Hermione, ayant ressenti sa détresse. ****  
****« Non » aurai-t-il voulut dire, mais a la place, se fut un « bien sur » qui sorti de sa bouche...****  
****Hermione le regarda étrangement, et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle lisait en lui.****  
****« Nous allions passer à table, vous, vous joignez à nous ? » Demanda Ginny.****  
****Drago interrogea Hermione du regard.****  
****« Et bien, on ne voudrais pas s'imposer » dit-elle timidement.****  
****« Mais non voyons ! C'est de bon cœur » intervint Harry, sous l'œil stupéfait de Drago.****  
****« Bon, ben dans ce cas... » Consentit-elle.****  
****Ils passèrent donc l'après midi a bavarder, mais mis à part le nom du chien, rien ne revint dans la mémoire d'Hermione. Mais elle fut néanmoins heureuse de voir que Drago s'entendait avec les autres.****  
****Oh, pas que c'était la grande amitié, mais il y avait du progrès ! Au moins, ils ne se criaient pas dessus, ni ne se lançaient des pics, comme à leur arrivée. Il fut arrivé le moment de partir, et sur le pas de la porte, Harry et Ginny promirent de venir la voir chez Drago. Ce qui étonna notre beau blond, une fois de plus. Ron, lui, paraissait plus renfrogné, ayant plus de mal à assimiler le fait, qu'Hermione vivait chez leur futur, ex, pire ennemi.****  
****« C'était une bonne journée » Dit Drago en marchant, observant le ciel, dans un délicieux mélange d'orange, Hermione à ses cotés.****  
****« Merci » Lui glissa-t-elle tendrement.**


	17. Chapitre 16: Une piste ?

**Le lendamain, contrairement au beau temps de la veille, les nuages, la pluie et le vent étaient au rendez vous. Impossible de sortir de chez soi sans au moins attraper un rhume. C'est pourquoi, dans les rues sombres de Londres, on ne voyait presque aucune agitation, se qui était très étonnant pour un samedi. Hermione, qui regardait par la fenêtre s'appretait à détourner les yeux, quand un drôle d'éclat attira son regard. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya d'apercevoir ce qui la troublait, mais c'était assez difficile avec la pluie qui couvrait les carreaux. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se qu'elle vit ne lui plût pas.****  
****Un homme, le regard mauvais, un rictus méprisant sur le visage regardait en sa direction. Il sembla avoir vu ce qu'il voulut voir, et, sans qu'Hermione ne puisse se l'expliquer, il disparut dans un tourbillon de cape. Drago, qui était parti préparer deux tasses de chocolats bien chauds, revint les deux tasses fumantes dans les mains, au salon. Apercevant Hermione, devant la fenêtre, la mine perplexe, et un peu... effrayée, il s'inquiéta.****  
****« Hermione ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il. Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, elle sursauta, le cœur battant à tout rompre.****  
****« Je... J'ai vu quelque chose... » Dit-elle essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.****  
****« Quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il posant les deux tasses sur la table basse, venant regarder par lui-même à la fenêtre.****  
****« Non, plutôt, quelqu'un. Il m'a regardé, et a sourit, d'un air mauvais ! Je... Drago, cette personne n'avait pas du tout l'air de me vouloir du bien... » Dit-elle d'une voix apeurée.****  
****« Tu es sûr ? Il n'y a personne » remarqua Drago.****  
****« Oui j'en suis sûr ! Il est parti dés qu'il m'a vue à la fenêtre. » Dit-elle, alors que Drago reportait son regard sur la rue inondée de pluie.****  
****« Ne t'en fais pas », lui dit il, alors que lui même n'était pas vraiment rassuré. « C'était sûrement pas grand chose ».****  
****Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Devant son optimisme suite à cette scène, elle même en oublia la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant cet homme.**_**"La femme d'Harry Potter attendrait elle leur premier enfant ? Les soupçons de Rita Skeeter... Suite page 3"**_**  
****Harry laissa tomer le journal, mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé de la bêtise des médias. Si il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changer depuis l'époque bélliqueuse, c'était bien La Gazette du Sorcier... Depuis qu'il avait triomphé de Voldemort et que les journalistes n'avait plus d'os à mâcher, il 's'achernait' sur lui et sa vie privée, mais Harry était habitué maintenant. N'empèche, Ginny enceinte ? C'était à envisager, en effet...****  
****Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé, et après maintes réflexions, étaient tombé d'accord. Sa carrière d'auror était lancée, et celle de Ginny également, ils avaient atteint leur objectif professionnel, et étaient maintenant en mesure d'avoir une vie stable, avec un enfant à élever. Il restait juste à mettre tout ça en pratique ! Harry sourit à cette réflexion, 'en pratique', il secoua la tête, pour replonger dans sa paperasse, évitant ainsi les pensées pour sa petite amie et lui, mettant 'en pratique' leur concept du bébé ! Il reprit donc ses parchemins, analysant, observant, tout, minutieusement, afin de trouver une faille, une brèche, un infime petit détail, qui lui aurait échappé. Quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours assis à son bureau, la tête posée entre ses mains, observant pour la énième fois les parchemins et autres gros dossier qu'il analysait, en soufflant d'exaspération.****  
****« Bon sang ! Il DOIT y avoir quelque chose ! J'ai dû louper un détail... » Pesta-t-il a haute voix, soupirant de frustration pour la vingtième fois au moins cet après midi ! Il y avait passé des heures et des heures entières, sans jamais rien trouver ! Il commençait à faire noir, signe que les autres bureaux commençaient à se vider, et qu'il devrait bientôt partir, lui aussi.****  
****Il s'adossa à son fauteuil et mis la feuille droite devant lui, s'esseyant à plus de concentration. Il ne pouvait quand même pas rater une chose pareille... Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer, et il se passa une main sur le visage. Puis, comme un coup du destin, ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose d'anormal. D'un coup, il fut réveillé, et ses yeux parcourirent le parchemin, sautant de phrases en phrases, son esprit créant des liens entre les mots. Enfin, il avait trouvé ! Bien que cela ne l'enchentait guère.****  
****Harry Potter se leva, se saisit de sa cape, et sortit en trombe du ministère sous la pluie qui tombait dru.**


	18. Chapitre 17: Le pourquoi du comment

**C'est un Harry trempé de la tête au pied, qui arriva chez Drago tard ce soir là. Il avait son adresse sur un bout de papier, Drago la lui avait griffonnée, pour que lui et Ginny puissent venir lui rendre visite. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée, espérant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà couchés. La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago, très, très surpris de le voir devant sa porte, trempé jusqu'à la moelle des os !****  
****« Potter ?! » S'exclama Drago.****  
****« Malefoy, il faut que je te parle, c'est à propos d'Hermione ! » Répondit Harry. Drago ne broncha même pas. Il comprit bien entendu, au ton qu'avait employé Harry, qu'il n'était pas venu, a une heure pareil, pour rigoler, et que c'était très sérieux !****  
****« Très bien, entre... » Dit-il en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Harry.****  
****« Drago, j'ai découvert quelque chose... quelque chose qui pourrait bien expliquer l'amnésie d'Hermione... et c'est vraiment très intriguant. » Dit alors Harry.****  
****« Et bien, explique toi Potter ! » Fit Drago qui n'aimait pas les devinettes.****  
****Harry soupira.****  
****« Où est Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.****  
****« Elle dors, qu'est ce qui se passe Potter ? » Demanda Drago.****  
****« Drago, Hermione est en danger ! En grand danger ! » ****  
****« Quoi ? Mais... » Fit Drago****  
****« Ecoute, elle doit être protéger, absolument ! Donc, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais c'est une longue histoire... » Fit Harry. Drago soupira.****  
****« Très bien, installe toi, je vais chercher à boire, et allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Tu es frigorifié et je ne voudrais pas être responsable, du rhume que tu pourrais attraper ! » Sourit Drago en s'éloignant en direction de la cuisine.****  
****Quelques instants plus tard, une discussion animait les 2 hommes.****  
****« Mais comment peux tu en être sûr ? » S'exclamait Drago qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Les mangemorts ont été défaits ! »****  
****« Je sais » soupira à nouveau Harry. « Ce que je vais te dire est d'une extrême importance ! Je mériterais la prison si le ministère apprend que je t'en ai parlé ! Est ce que je peux te faire confiance ? » ****  
****« Tu as ma parole ! Je tiens à sa sécurité ! » Répondit Drago, avec peut être un peu trop de précipitations, ce qui fit tiquer le survivant, mais qui n'en dit rien.****  
****« Très bien, Hermione travail au département des mystères... » Commença Harry.****  
****« Quoi ? »****  
****« Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait ! Elle travail donc au département des mystères, et apparemment, elle aurait découvert une liste. Une liste de noms, des mangemorts, qui n'auraient pas renoncés et elle a aussi, découvert un plan secret qu'ils auraient établi, pour reconquérir le pouvoir. Les mangemort ont eu vent de cette découverte, je pense qu'ils ont un espion là bas, et ils auraient attaqués le département, voulant éliminer tout ses employés, et Hermione, a bien entendu été touchée. » Termina Harry.****  
****Drago avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de prendre un coup de massue !****  
****« La suite, tu la connais, Hermione a été admise a Ste Mangouste, et elle est amnésique » Fit Harry. Mais la mine de Drago se transforma radicalement, en expression de franche horreur !****  
****« Qu'est ce qui se passe, ça ne va pas ? » demanda Harry.****  
****« Il y avait quelqu'un tout à l'heure devant la fenêtre ! Il a vu Hermione ! Ils sont au courant Potter ! Ils savent que c'est elle l'employé qui a tout découvert ! » S'exclama Drago horrifié. Harry n'en menait pas large non plus !****  
****« Est ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouve cette liste ? » ****  
****« Non, malheureusement non, ce sont des langues de plombs, tu le sais, et Hermione est tenue au secret de par sa fonction, elle seule sait où se trouve cette liste » répondit Harry.****  
****« Et d'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle » rajouta-t-il.****  
****« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? » se lamenta Drago. Harry le regarda d'un drôle d'air, mais Drago n'y fit pas attention.****  
****« Ecoute » finit par dire Harry, « elle est en sécurité, avec toi, le mieux, c'est qu'elle y reste ok ? »****  
****« Je vais devoir prolonger mon congé je crois » répondit Drago. Harry sourit.****  
****« J'en déduit que tu acceptes ? »****  
****« Bien sûr ! » répondit Drago comme si c'était évident. « Mais je ne pourrais pas lui en parler. Elle a déjà failli y passer a cause d'un souvenir trop fort pour elle, si en plus j'ajoute à cela ce que tu viens de me dire, elle ne tiendra pas »****  
****« Fait comme tu veux... je te demande juste de prendre soin d'elle, c'est tout. Dés qu'elle aura retrouvé la mémoire, elle pourra ainsi me donner cette liste, et on arrêtera ces fous furieux ! Mais en attendant, fait attention a elle... » Fit Harry presque implorant, ce qui surpris Drago.****  
****« Je ferais plus attention à elle, qu'à ma propre vie » promit-il.****  
****« Bien, dans ce cas... » Fit Harry en se levant. « Il est tard, je vais rentrer. »****  
****Drago le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et sur le pas de la porte, d'abords hésitants, ils finirent tout de même par se serrer la main, preuve que l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient mûris, et qu'il était temps maintenant, d'enterrer la hache de guerre.****  
****« On se tient au courant... » Lui dit Harry avant de s'éloigner.**


	19. Chapitre 18: Préssentiment

**Après cette pluie mythique de Londres, le soleil repointait le bout de ses rayons. Pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde d'après orage, Drago avait décidé d'emmener Hermione voir ses amis, pour renouer des liens, et puis qui sait retrouver ses souvenirs...****  
****Après une heure qu'ils étaient là, le berger allemand se présenta avec sa laisse aux pieds d'Hermione. ****  
****« Hé salut toi », dit elle en caressant sa tête.****  
****Le chien lui montra la laisse. Le message était clair : une promenade s'imposait.****  
****« Vas y, tu peux le sortir », dit Ginny, qui, évidemment, n'était pas au courant qu'un danger courait sur Hermione.****  
****Cette dernière prit la laisse, l'attacha au collier du chien, enfila vite une veste et sortit dehors, dans ce qui semblait être la plus chaude journée de l'hiver.****  
****Drago l'imita, quelques secondes plus tard.****  
****« Pourquoi sort il aussi ? », demanda Ginny à Harry.****  
****« Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas la laisser seule », répondit il innocemment.****  
****Ce qui n'étais qu'une partie de la vérité, bien entendu.****  
****Hermione marchait, baladant le chien, qui paraissait ravi ! Drago la suivait, à quelques mètres derrière elle, et de toute évidence, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue, lorsqu'elle se fit aborder.****  
****« Bonjour Hermione » fit une voix d'homme. Elle s'arrêta.****  
****« Bonjour... » Répondit-elle incertaine.****  
****« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » demanda-t-il.****  
****« Euh... non, je devrais ? » demanda-t-elle.****  
****« Je suis Adrien, tu ne te souviens pas ? » lorsque Drago tourna à son tour l'angle de la rue, il se raidit, et entendit la dernière phrase.****  
****« Non, elle ne se souvient pas » attaqua-t-il. L'homme tourna son regard vers le blond, et son expression changea quelque peu. ****  
****« Drago ?! », s'exclama Hermione. « Mais que fais tu là ? »****  
****« Rien, mais j'ai bien fait de ne pas te laisser seule », dit il en regardant haineusement le nouveau.****  
****« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Drago ? »****  
****« Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », répliqua Adrien, le ton radoucit.****  
****« Qui êtes vous ? » attaqua Drago.****  
****« Drago ! » s'indigna Hermione, pourquoi était-il si désagréable ?****  
****« Je suis un collègue de travail d'Hermione ! Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus vue, j'ai su qu'elle avait été touchée pendant l'attaque au ministère, mais je ne savais pas plus, je peux donc m'apercevoir que c'était plus grave que je ne le pensais » répondit Adrien restant calme face à Drago. « Et, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » s'enquit à son tour Adrien.****  
****« Drago Malefoy, je suis son médecin » répondit Drago d'un ton sec.****  
****« Oh vraiment ? J'aurais juré que vous étiez son garde du corps » railla-t-il. Hermione rit quelque peu, mais Drago, lui ne riait pas du tout !****  
****Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Hermione prit les devants.****  
****« Alors... nous nous connaissons ? »****  
****« Oui ! C'est tellement tragique ce qui t'es arrivé, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »****  
****« Non, c'est... c'est très confus à vrai dire... »****  
****« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement, mais je suis sûr que tes souvenirs vont très vite réapparaître »****  
****Drago, qui avait donc assister à la conversation n'appréciait pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout la façon dont Adrien se comportait avec Hermione. Jaloux ? Oui, peut-être, mais surtout inquiet pour elle. Qui disait que cet inconnu racontait la vérité ?****  
****« Si vous ne me croyez pas, voici la pièce qui me permet d'accéder a l'entrée du ministère... » Lui dit Adrien comme si il avait deviné les pensées de l'ex serpentard. Drago examina la pièce, mais cela ne réussi tout de même pas à le convaincre.****  
****« Et alors ? Tout le monde pourrait très bien se procurer ce genre de pièce ! » Rétorqua-t-il.****  
****« Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'emporta Hermione qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son médecin.****  
****« C'est rien Hermione, laisse, je le comprends, après tout, rien ne le prouve, il a raison. Bon, je vous laisse, à une prochaine fois j'espère » dit-il en s'en allant. Hermione se tourna vers Drago, le fusilla du regard, avant de passer devant lui, et d'accélérer le pas, le chien trottinant a ses pieds. Drago soupira, et la rattrapa.****  
****« Hermione... Hermione pardon mais je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes sur des personnes mal intentionnées... »****  
****« Drago, écoute, je te suis très reconnaissante de tout se que tu fais pour moi, mais il faudrait penser à me laisser respirer quelques fois », dit elle, d'un ton qu'elle ne voulait pas assi sec.****  
****« Très bien, fait comme tu veux, mais ne vient pas te plaindre après »**


	20. Chapitre 19: Bon ou mauvais ?

**Ils étaient face à face, mangeant dans un silence très lourd. Hermione jetait de temps à autre un œil a Drago, qui lui, ne regardait que son assiette. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira.****  
****« C'est ridicule » dit-elle. Drago leva les yeux.****  
****« Ridicule ? Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ? » Demanda-t-il.****  
****« Tout ça ! M'enfin quoi, Adrien est un collègue, pourquoi tu as été si désagréable avec lui ? » Demanda-t-elle.****  
****« Je ne le connais pas, et il ne m'inspire pas confiance » répondit Drago.****  
****« Ça reviens à ce que je dis, c'est ridicule » continua-t-elle.****  
****« Alors pour toi, le fait de vouloir te protéger est ridicule ? » s'emporta-t-il.****  
****« Protéger ? Je n'ai pas besoin de protection Drago, mais de soins ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en s'emportant à son tour. Il ne répondit pas, elle avait raison. Si seulement elle savait, si il pouvait lui dire qu'elle était en danger, que quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie... mais il ne lui dirait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Aussi, il se re mura dans son silence, elle débarrassa sa vaisselle, et monta à sa chambre, claqua la porte, faisant sursauter Drago.****  
****Soupirant, celui ci attendit quelques instants avant de se lever, et de se diriger lui aussi vers la chambre de la jeune femme.****  
****Il frappa 3 fois sur la porte et attendit la réponse, qui fût presque immédiate:****  
****«Laisse moi !»****  
****«Hermione, écoute, je suis désolé, la plupart de mes réactions sont impulsives et bien souvent, je les regrette. Mais je peux te dire que j'ai confiance en mon instinct.»****  
****«Oui, et bien moi aussi j'aimerais avoir confiance en quelque chose ou quelqu'un, le seul problème, c'est que je ne me souviens de rien ! J'aimerais juste retrouver mes souvenirs...», dit elle d'une voix plus basse.****  
****Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était égoïste. Après tout, si Adrien pouvait aider Hermione dans la quête de ses souvenirs, il devait s'en 'réjouir' et non essayer de la protéger, en partie pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui. Car, il devait se l'avouer, il aimait beaucoup cette jeune femme.****  
****«Bon... écoute. Je me renseignerai pour savoir où on peut trouver **_**Adrien**_**, et si tu le veux toujours, tu iras lui parler.»****  
****La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione, les yeux pétillants.****  
****«C'est vrai, Drago ? Tu ferais ça... pour moi ?»****  
****«Oui... bien sûr !»****  
****Contre toute attente, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'étreignir.****  
****«Merci, Drago! Merci beaucoup ! J'éspère que ça m'aidera à recouvrer la mémoire...»****  
****«Je l'éspère aussi...», dit il, la voix hésitante.****Même si ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, Hermione devait se rendre régulièrement à Ste Mangouste, pour passer quelques petits tests de routine. Cela prenait une heure environ. Le lendemain donc, elle s'y rendit accompagné de Drago. Celui-ci la laissa aux bons soins de l'infirmière.****  
****« J'ai une chose à faire, je repasse te prendre d'ici une heure, à tout à l'heure » dit-il. Une fois sortit, il transplanna directement au ministère. Une fois rentré à l'intérieur, il connaissait le chemin, et se dirigea vers le quartier des aurors, plus précisément, vers un certains bureau. Celui-ci était ouvert, et un bureau avec un amas de dossier, tout en désordre, apparut alors devant ses yeux, une tignasse noir de jais, une plume à la main, griffonnant sur un parchemin. Il sourit en coin, et se racla la gorge. La dite tête, se releva, et sourit.****  
****« Bonjour Drago »****  
****« Salut » dit-il. Il n'était encore jamais venu ici.****  
****« Entre je t'en prie » dit-il. Drago s'assit. Regardant la plaque magique sur le bureau "Harry Potter" était inscrit en lettres dorées.****  
****« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda Harry. ****  
****« Et bien, j'aimerais parler à un certain Adrien, qui travail au département des mystères, mais je ne peux m'y rendre seul » expliqua Drago.****  
****« Ah oui, Adrien, je vois qui c'est, alors viens, suis moi » lui dit Harry en se levant. Drago le suivit, et ils descendirent au département des mystères. Arrivés a destination, Harry frappa.****  
****« Entrez » entendirent-ils. ****  
****« Adrien ? » appela Harry, en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.****  
****« Harry ? » s'étonna celui-ci, au ministère, tout le monde se connaissait.****  
****« Quelqu'un veut te voir » fit Harry. « Vas y, mais ne dure pas trop longtemps, car tu ne pourras pas remonter seul non plus, je t'attend. » dit Harry à Drago. ****  
****« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » répondit le blond en entrant, refermant la porte derrière lui.****  
****« Vous ! » s'exclama Adrien, son visage se durcissant quelque peut.****  
****« Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour aider Hermione compris ? Elle n'a plus aucuns souvenirs, et étant un de ces collègues, peut être, pourriez vous l'aider, je vois que vous travaillez bien ici, mais je n'ai confiance en personne, alors faites bien attention à vous, je ne vous conseil pas de faire un seul pas de travers mon vieux ! » Fit Drago le visage impassible, le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.****  
****« Très bien... quand pourrais-je la voir ? » demanda Adrien du même ton.****  
****« Vous savez où j'habite non ? Alors venez cette après midi, elle sera contente » dit-il. ****  
****« Très bien » fit Adrien, et Drago sortit.****  
****« Potter, rend moi un service tu veux ? » demanda Drago sur le chemin du retour. « Renseigne toi sur ce zigoto, je ne lui fais pas confiance... »****  
****« Mais... il travaille au département des mystères ! » s'exclama Harry.****  
****« Je sais, mais... fais le s'il te plaît, moi je ne peux pas. »****  
****« Très bien... » Fit Harry perplexe.****L'après-midi même, Adrien fût au rendez-vous, devant l'appartement de Drago, venant chercher Hermione. Mais ce ne fût pas elle qui ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt son sourire charmeur s'effaça et il lança un regard meurtrier à Drago.****  
****« Elle arrive », fit ce dernier, qui faisait étrangement rappeller les pères qui laissent sortit leurs filles pour la première fois. Appart que là, la situtation était **_**beaucoup**_** plus différente.****  
****A peine ces mots prononcés, que Hermione arriva, un sourir timide accroché sur le visage.****  
****« Salut », dit elle timidement. Adrien se tourna vers elle.****  
****« Hermione ! Et bien, tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude », fit il en souriant et en lui offrant la rose blanche qu'il avait apporté. Hermione la saisit en rigolant légèrement, sous l'oeil plus que noir de Drago.****  
****« Merci, il ne fallait pas... »****  
****« Pas de quoi... Et bien, si nous allions dîner ? J'ai une faim de loup », s'exclama Adrien.****  
****« Allons-y », fit elle en prenant le bras qu'il lui tendait. Elle regarda tout de même Drago du coin de l'oeil en sortant, ne voulant en aucune façon le heurter ou quoique se soit. Elle était en train de choisir entre son passé, et son présent...****A peine la porte fût fermé que Drago enfila une veste et sortit sa baguette, il ne comptait pas laisser Hermione seule en pareille compagnie ! C'est pourquoi il attendit quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir la porte, de regarder de chaque côté du hall, et de marcher, à pas de loup, jusqu'à l'escalier ou on entendait encore les claquements des chaussures d'Hermione.****  
****Entendant la porte se refermer, il dévala à toute allure les escaliers, puis attendit à nouveau avant de sortir. Il allait les traquer, c'était vrai, mais c'était pour le bien d'Hermione. Habitant dans un quartier de moldus, il savait que Adrien ne prendrait pas le risque de transplanner, de plus avec une personne n'ayant jamais transplannée elle-même (ou en tout cas n'en ayant pas le souvenir). Il pût donc facilement les suivre jusqu'à un grand restaurant, assez réputé, et les deux traqués y entrèrent alors qu'un orage éclatait au loin.****  
****Drago, de loin, suivit leurs déplacements. Adrien parla avec un serveur, lui serra la main ou il semblait y avoir de l'argent, le serveur lui sourit, et les plaça à la table juste devant la fenêtre.****  
****Drago, en bon dragueur qu'il était, ne loupa pas quand Adrien commença à draguer Hermione, c'était assez discret, certes, mais présent tout de même ! ****  
****20 minutes se passèrent sans que Drago ne les quitte des yeux, mais l'orage s'étant rapproché, il fût plus vite mouillé que le temps qu'il faut pour le dire.****  
****Mais il étai bûté, c'est pourquoi il ne changea pas de place, pourtant dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds. Alors que Hermione ne semblait pas regarder en direction d'Adrien, celui-ci prit son verre, le leva à hauteur de ses yeux, comme si il portait un taost vers Drago. D'ailleurs, il regardait Drago ! Souriant, comme un vainqueur, il porta la coupe à ses lèvres, et le vida d'un coup.**


	21. Chapitre 20:Je ne me souviens pas de toi

**Après avoir bu son verre, il reporta son attention sur Hermione qui regardait les alentours d'un air intrigué. ****  
****« C'est endroit te rappelle t'il quelque chose ? », demanda t'il.****  
****« Et bien étrangemment... Non »****  
****« Ce n'est rien... Ca va te revenir », dit il avec un sourire encourageant.****  
****Elle répondit à son sourire et but une gorgée de vin.****  
****« Dis moi... Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec ce 'Docteur Malefoy' ? »****  
****« Oh oui... Il est très gentil, et compréhensif... Pourquoi ? »****  
****« Je ne sais pas... Il ne m'inspire pas confiance »****  
****« C'est réciproque », dit elle.****  
****« Je te demande pardon ? », fit il, l'air distrait.****  
****« Oh, rien, rien... Euh, dis moi, Adrien,est-ce que tu peux me parler de choses qui pourraient... Enfin... »****  
****« T'aider à te souvenir ? »****  
****« Oui »****  
****Adrien se mordit la lèvre. ****  
****« Qu'y a-t-il ? » l'interrogea Hermione.****  
****« Rien, rien de grave, c'est juste que, à vrai dire, tu es une de mes collègues, donc, à part parler boulot, je vois pas trop » dit-il. Elle semblât réfléchir un moment.****  
****« Mon bureau ! »****  
****« Quoi ? »****  
****« Mais oui ! Si je travaille au... département des mystères, je suppose que j'y ai un bureau... décris le moi, peut-être que ça éveillera quelque chose... » Dit-elle.****  
****« Et bien, il est... assez vaste, il y a des photos un peu partout... une belle plaque, très rangé »****  
****« Rangé ? » demanda-t-elle un sourcil arqué.****  
****« Oh que oui ! Tu es maniaque du rangement ! » S'exclama-t-il. Elle le regarda et joua son jeu.****  
****« Vous m'offensez ! » fit-elle faussement indignée, il sourit. Grand dieu qu'il avait un magnifique sourire ! pensa-t-elle. Ainsi donc, toute l'après midi, il lui parla de son travail, du ministère, et d'un tas d'autres choses, qui ne suscitèrent, malheureusement rien chez elle. Durant tout le temps qu'ils étaient restés au restaurant, Adrien jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil dehors, mais Drago n'était plus là. Du moins, plus dans son champ de vision.****  
****« Bien, il se fait tard, je vais rentré » lui dit-elle.****  
****« Je te raccompagne » lui fit Adrien. Drago toujours dehors, trempé jusqu'à la moelle des os, les vit se lever de table, prêts à sortir. Il attendit qu'ils soient tout deux passés pour les suivre, et dévier à l'angle d'une rue pour rentrer chez lui, se sécher en vitesse, et faire comme si de rien n'était, Hermione ne devait pas se douter qu'il l'avait encore suivie. ****  
****« J'ai passé une après midi super, je te remercie » lui dit Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient sur le pas de la porte, de la maison de Drago.****  
****« Tout le plaisir fut pour moi. » répondit-il. Elle sourit.****  
****« Bon, et bien, à une prochaine fois » dit-elle.****  
****« Au revoir, belle Hermione... » Lui dit-il en lui baisant la main, sachant pertinemment, que Drago les observaient de la fenêtre. Elle rougit quelque peut, puis, rentrât.****  
****Chamboulé par le spectacle qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux, Drago ne pensa plus du tout à se sécher.****  
****Hermione rentra, souriante, et découvrit Drago, dégoulinant de la tête au pieds.****  
****« Drago ?! Mais... Tu es trempé ! »****  
****Drago, à présent rentré au chaud, commença à grelotter, mais fit mine de rien.****  
****« J'ai pris une douche », se défendit il.****  
****« Tout habillé ? », sourit elle à moitié.****  
****« Oui ! Enfin, non... Non », béguaya t'il.****  
****« Tu nous a suivis, c'est ça, hein ? », devina t'elle.****  
****« A...Absolument pas ! », fit il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en détournant le visage.****  
****« Tu sais Drago », s'avança t'elle, « Je ne t'en veux pas. Je trouve ça...très mignon de ta part. »****  
****« Mi... Mignon ?! »****  
****« Oui, mignon », reprit elle en riant. « Tu ferais mieux d'enlever cette veste... »****  
****« Hein, hein... », fit il, absolument pas préparé à cette réaction, mais ne se faisant pas prier pour enlever cette veste. Il se sécha d'un coup de baguette, alors qu'un silence apaisant s'installait entre eux. Hermione se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et invita Drago à la rejoindre. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, le visage toujours marqué de cette incompréhension.****  
****« Et euh... Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? », tenta t'il.****  
****Elle fit 'non' de la tête, le regard légèrement triste.****  
****« Je crois que tu avais raison Drago... Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du revoir Adrien. Ca ne m'a rien apporté de spécial. »****  
****« Ca t'a changé les idées », sourit Drago.****  
****Elle lui sourit en retour et finit par posersa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux.****  
****Drago ne bougea pas, ne sachant pour une fois pas comment réagir.****  
****« Merci d'être là, Drago », murmura t'elle. « Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi... »****  
****Une fois de plus, le cœur de Drago se serra, elle parlait sans savoir. Pour l'instant, elle disait ça, mais après ? Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle retrouverait ses souvenirs ? Il préféra chasser cette pensée de son esprit, de toutes façon, c'était inévitable, et il le savait, il était là pour ça, et il devait se concentrer sur son travail... mais en attendant, il voulait profiter de ces moments partagés avec elle, et une idée germa dans sa tête...****  
****« Hermione ? » Dit-il.****  
****« Mmhh »****  
****« Ca te dirais si je t'emmène quelque part demain ? » elle releva la tête, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.****  
****« Oui, ça me plairait ! » dit-elle. Il sourit.****  
****« Où est ce que tu veux aller ? » demanda-t-elle.****  
****« Ca... » Fit-il en un petit sourire énigmatique, « c'est une surprise miss Granger... »**


	22. Chp 21: Paris, tu nous ouvre son coeur

**Le lendemain, Londres grisait toujours sous la pluie, mais ça importait peu à Drago. Il ne comptait pas emmener Hermione à Londres. Non, bien sûr que non. Après tout, les Malefoy sont des hommes plein de surprises... ****  
****« Drago ? », entendit il d'une voix derrière lui.****  
****Il se retourna et sourit.****  
****« Tu es vraiment très belle, Hermione », lui dit il sincèrement.****  
****« Merci », lui répondit elle en rosissant légèrement. « Mais je ne porte rien de spécial », dit elle en riant.****  
****Oui, ne sachant pas où l'emmenait Drago, elle avait simplement mis un jean et un gros pull à col roulé, pour ne pas attraper froid, mais ça lui allait tellement bien...****  
****« Je sais, mais tu es quand même très belle »****  
****Elle sourit encore plus, inconsciemment, elle pensait qu'elle était vraiment très bien avec lui, et elle n'aurait voulut le perdre pour rien au monde. Peut-être même pas pour ses souvenirs...****  
****« Et bien, où m'emmener vous, Docteur Malefoy ? »****  
****Il la regarda mystérieusement, et parla à voix basse.****  
****« Savez-vous garder un secret miss Granger ? »****  
****« Bien sûr », chuchota t'elle, entrant dans son jeu.****  
****« Moi aussi », fit il avec un sourire éclatant. Elle rit à cette réplique et le ragarda tendrement, peut-être sans s'en rendre compte...****  
****« Pour nous y rendre, je sais que tu n'as jamais fais ça, mais on va transplaner. Tu as juste à... T'accrocher à moi et ne pas me lâcher », dit Drago.****  
****« Je crois que je n'aurais aucun mal à faire ça », sourit elle.****  
****Elle s'accrocha à son bras, alors qu'il comptait '1, 2, 3', et le paysage sous ses yeux disparût.****  
****« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux » dit-il enfin. ****  
****« Brrr cette sensation n'est pas très agréable » dit-elle en grimaçant. Il sourit. Hermione regardât les alentours, fronçant les sourcils. « Le parvis de notre dame... » Murmura-t-elle. Drago la regarda.****  
****« Cet endroit te rappelle quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.****  
****« Et bien, c'est difficile à définir, j'ai la sensation de connaître cet endroit... Tu m'as emmenée à Paris ! » Fit-elle toute contente sans vraiment en savoir la raison.****  
****« Et oui... » Sourit Drago. « Tu es contente ? Sinon, on peut aller ailleurs » dit-il.****  
****« Oh non, non, ça me va ! Je trouve cette ville fascinante ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant, puis, changeant de visage.****  
****« Tu te rappelle ? » elle parut réfléchir un moment, puis finalement, elle secoua la tête.****  
****« C'est très frustrant ! » pesta-t-elle. « Cet endroit me dit quelque chose, mais dés que j'essaye de me concentrer, rien... le néant » dit-elle. ****  
****« Allons, c'est pas grave... peut être qu'en visitant, cela te reviendra » dit-il sans grande conviction. Elle retrouva son sourire. « Si mademoiselle veut se donner la peine ! » fit-il en présentant son bras. Elle le prit sans hésitation, et ils se dirigèrent, loin de la cathédrale, dans les petites rues touristiques bondées de monde de Paris.****  
****Toute la journée, ils visitèrent Paris, discutant, riant, appréciant tout deux cette journée et la compagnie de l'autre. Hermione avait souvent cette sensation de déjà-vu, mais elle n'y faisant pas vraiment attention.****  
****Le soir arriva bien vite et les rues éclairées de lumières rendait Hermione euphorique, elle avait le sentiment que rien ne gâcherait cette journée, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses souvenirs, elle se dit que ce moment était un bon départ pour commencer de nouveaux souvenirs, et essayer de ne plus traquer les anciens. Elle désesperait de se souvenir, mais rien n'y faisait, alors, elle essayait de se concentrer sur le présent, et sur tout ce que le vie lui apportait pour l'instant. ****  
****« J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi », dit Drago en lui prenant la main.****  
****« Oh, Drago, cette journée est déjà un véritable enchantement... Il ne fallait pas... »****  
****« Ca me fait plaisir. Allez viens » Il l'emmena sur une place bondée de monde, et Hermione découvrit la Tour Eiffel, car Drago avait bien sûr garder le meilleur pour la fin.****  
****« Wahou », ne pût elle retenir. « C'est... Tellement magnifique ! »****  
****« Tu aimerais y aller ? »****  
****« Oh, oui, bien sûr ! », s'exclama t'elle.****  
****Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et prirent l'ascenseur. Ils atteignirent vite une hauteur vertigineuse, mais la vue était tellement belle aperçue de si haut.****  
****« J'ai pensé qu'un dîner ne serait pas un luxe », fit Drago en montrant une table et deux chaises sur une terrasse.****  
****« Oh Drago ! T'ai-je déjà dis que tu étais un amour ? » Dit-elle en lui souriant.****  
****« Non » répondit-il tout aussi souriant qu'elle.****  
****« Alors voilà, tu es un amour » il rit, et l'aida à s'installer sur sa chaise, puis il prit place face à elle. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, bavardant, riant, appréciant la complicité qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Après avoir dîner, ils redescendirent tout les deux.****  
****« Drago, cette journée était vraiment... magique. » dit-elle.****  
****« Tu es heureuse ? » demanda-t-il.****  
****« Plus que jamais ! » lui répondit-elle. Ils marchaient, sur le quai bordant le fleuve, main dans la main, comme si tout cela était naturel.****  
****« Tu te sens prête pour demain soir ? » demanda-t-il.****  
****« Demain soir ? » ****  
****« Et bien, auriez vous déjà oublié que je vous ai invitée pour un bal de charité au ministère ma chère ? » fit mine de s'offenser Drago. ****  
****« Oh oui... je veux dire... non » s'embrouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Drago éclata de rire. Elle frissonna quelque peut, c'est qu'en ce mois de décembre bien entamé, il ne faisait pas des plus chaud.****  
****« Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, tu vas attraper froid » dit-il.****  
****« Oui, rentrons » répondit-elle. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui agrippant le bras, regardant une dernière fois, la jolie capitale française tout éclairée, avant de retrouver la chaleur envahissante, et accueillante de l'appartement de Drago. ****  
****« Je vais me coucher, cette journée, bien que magnifique, m'a épuisée » dit-elle.****  
****« Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves... » Lui dit-il. ****  
****« Merci, toi aussi » répondit-elle en lui faisant un doux baiser sur la joue, laissant là, un Drago, complètement rêveur.**


	23. Chapitre 22: Game Over Eli Round 2

**Hermione était assez stressée de se rendre à ce dîner, qui avait l'air tout de même important. Elle voulait faire bonne figure, elle avait peur de faire un faux pas.****  
****Légèrement anxieuse, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, et sortit sans plus de cérémonie de sa chambre.****  
****Drago était déjà là, dans le salon, il l'attendait. Quand elle arriva, il en resta bouche bée de stupéfaction.****  
****« Hermione... Tu es... Eblouissante », furent les simples mots qu'il pût dire en cet instant.****  
****Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue, à paillettes, sans bretelles, et qui tombait élégamment jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses cheveux étaient prestement relevés en un chignon moderne, et elle dégageait beaucoup de respect, elle semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie.****  
****« Merci », sourit elle. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus »****  
****Reprenant ses esprits, il s'avança vers elle pour lui présenter son bras, tel un gentleman.****  
****« Tu es prête ? », demande t'il, alors qu'elle lui prenait le bras.****  
****« A vrai dire... Non. Mais allons-y »****  
****Ils arrivèrent à 19h50 au ministère, alors que la soirée était prévue à 20h00. Beaucoup de gens saluèrent Drago, et bien sûr Hermione, il avait l'air très respecté et apprécié.****  
****« Drago ! », fit un homme, assez enrobé, la cinquantaine, au bras une très belle femme qui semblait être son épouse.****  
****« Ah, Monsieur Deno », salua Drago en lui serrant la main. « Et Madame Deno, toujours aussi belle »****  
****« Vous ne changerez jamais Drago », ria la femme, gentiment.****  
****« Permettez-moi de vous présenter Miss Hermione Granger, ma partenaire pour ce bal », présenta Drago.****  
****Les Deno serrèrent aimablement la main d'Hermione qui les salua avec respect.****  
****« Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Drago, d'avoir une si jolie petite amie »****  
****Drago, sous le coup, ne sût que répondre.Mais Hermione le devançât.****  
****« Oh, c'est plutôt moi qui en ai de la chance » sourit-elle a la femme, regardant Drago d'un air entendu. Il sourit à son tour.****  
****« Veuillez nous excuser Mr, Mme, mais nos estomac nous tirailles » leur dit poliment Drago. Il entraîna alors Hermione, toujours accrochée à son bras, vers les tables disposées de part et d'autre dans l'immense salle qu'était ce hall d'entrée. Hermione regardait tout autour d'elle, fixant un tout petit moment la fontaine. Un peu plus loin, ils aperçurent Harry, parfait dans son smoking, et Ginny très charmante, dans une robe couleur dorée qui lui allait à ravir, ses beaux cheveux roux, lâchés, et soyeux.****  
****« Salut » dit Drago en arrivant.****  
****« Hermione... tu es sublime » souffla Harry. Celle-ci rougis de plaisir.****  
****« Merci... » Dit-elle. ****  
****« Bonsoir vous deux » sourit Ginny.****  
****« Bonsoir » répondit Hermione. Un serveur passa avec un plateau rempli de coupes de champagne. Ils en prirent chacun une, trinquant.****  
****« Oh ! Regarde qui voilà ! » S'exclama Ginny. Harry tourna la tête, en même temps que Drago et Hermione. Celle-ci, d'après ce qu'elle se rappelait, reconnu Ron, mais pas la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, et étrangement, elle sentit Drago se raidir.****  
****« Mais qui est cette fille ? » s'exclama Harry. Il n'eu pas a attendre bien longtemps pour le savoir, que Ron était déjà arrivé à leur hauteur.****  
****« Hey ! » s'exclama Ron.****  
****« Ron... tu nous présentes ? » sourit Ginny. Ron lui rendit son sourire. Et attira la jeune femme à ses cotés. Elle était extrêmement jolie, mais d'une beauté froide, et hautaine. Drago se crispa davantage...****  
****« Bonsoir Drago » sourit ironiquement la jeune femme accrochée au bras de Ron. Hermione fronçât les sourcils.****  
****« Bonsoir Elizabeth. » répondit sèchement Drago.****  
****« Oh, tiens... », fit Elizabeth en regardant Hermione de la tête aux pieds, le regard bien insistant. « Une nouvelle conquête, j'imagine », dit elle en tournant son regard vers Drago.****  
****« Voyons, Eli... », commença Ron.****  
****« Je ne te permet pas de dire ça », fit Drago avec un calme surprenant.****  
****« Et en plus tu prends sa défense. Et bien, mademoiselle, vous avez le traitement d'honneur. »****  
****« Ne t'en prends pas à elle, ma chère **_**Eli**_** », dit Drago en insistant sur son prénom. « Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même »****  
****Elizabeth parût indignée que Drago ait pût lui parler de la sorte.****  
****« Et je suppose que c'est **_**elle**_**, la malade à qui tu dévouais tout ton temps ! », s'emporta t'elle, s'attirant les regards de quelque curieux. « La 'petite protégée' », dit elle en regardant Hermione.****  
****Cette dernière ne comprenait rien à rien de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment sous ses yeux.****  
****« Parfaitement ! » s'exclama Drago qui bouillonnait, les lèvres pincées, faisant tout pour se contenir et ne pas exploser. « Potter, Ginny, vous nous excuserez, mais nous cherchons une table, si vous voulez, vous êtes les bienvenus » leur dit Drago, toujours aussi calmement, et courtoisement possible. Harry et Ginny, totalement dans le camps de Drago, ne dire rien pour autant, tandis que Ron, lui, regardait alternativement, Elizabeth et Drago, la bouche ouverte, tentant d'assimiler, que désormais, il sortait avec l'ex de Malefoy ! Celle-ci, ne supportant toujours pas d'être remise à sa place, s'accrocha, juste avant que Drago et Hermione ne tourne les talons.****  
****« Comment oses tu ? Te pointer ici, et avec elle ! » S'exclama Eli en rage. ****  
****« Je fais ce qu'il me plait Elizabeth, et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas ma mère ! » Hermione suivait toujours l'altercation, une hostilité grandissante en elle, pour cette vipère.****  
****« C'est ta patiente ! » fit Eli en désespoir de cause, voyant que rien ne l'atteignait.****  
****« Et plus si affinités ! » s'exclama Drago vainqueur, sous les regards surpris de Harry, Ginny, et Hermione.****  
****« CETTE SANG DE BOURBE ! » hurla Eli, faisant stopper toutes activités, de tout invités présents. Les visages convergèrent vers elle et Ron, qui en devenait rouge cramoisi, ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Drago s'avançât d'un pas menaçant.****  
****« Comment... » Mais Hermione l'arrêta, étrangement calme, sereine... et ce fut elle qui s'avançât.****  
****« Ma chère, vous faites vraiment pitié » fit Hermione méprisante. « Vous êtes si dénuée d'intelligence, au point d'en hurler des obscénités, en plein milieu d'un bal a but caritatif ? je vous croyais pourtant mieux élevée que ça aux premiers abords...tsss... si vous avez besoin d'attention, et d'argent, adressez vous donc à l'accueil, et ne nous importunez plus je vous prie. Viens Drago, allons manger, je meurt de faim » termina-t-elle en tournant les talons, prenant bien soin de marcher sur la belle robe extra longue d'Eli, tournant le pied, de son talon, trouant ainsi la belle robe. Hermione, fière d'elle, partit en compagnie de ses 'amis' et de Drago. Ron, tiraillé, entre la honte, et la pitié, choisit finalement la honte.****  
****« Tu as vraiment été trop loin » dit-il avant de s'éclipser, lui aussi. Elizabeth se retrouva seule ce soir...**


	24. Chp 23: Sentiments mis à nu, ou presque

**Prenant tous place à table, ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, regardant Hermione****  
****« Je suis... sincèrement désolée pour cette altercation », s'excusa t'elle.****  
****« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hermione, si ce n'était pas toi, ça aurait été moi, alors... Et je te félicite pour cette ingéniosité avec laquelle tu l'as insultée », sourit il.****  
****« Moi, j'ai bien aimé le 'et plus si affinité !», s'exclama Ginny, tout naturellement.****  
****« Moi aussi », sourit Hermione en regardant Drago.****  
****« C'était... Enfin... C'était juste...Euh... »****  
****Il fût sauvé par le discours de l'organisateur, qui était au bout de la table, et préféra laisser sa phrase en suspens. Le dîner fût servi, et ils mangèrent tous en riant et bavardant. Ginny appréciait beaucoup parler à Hermione, car, il faut dire les choses comme elles sont, avant qu'Hermione ne perde ses souvenirs, elle était devenue distante avec tout ses amis, ne les voyant que très rarement.****  
****Durant le discours, Drago n'avait de cesse de regarder Hermione. Celle-ci ne le remarqua pas, souriant, regardant de toute part. Il s'aperçut avec délice d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait un magnifique sourire ! Il se surprit même, à vouloir qu'elle ne sourie rien que pour lui... elle était belle, et il se trouvait chanceux d'être là ce soir, avec elle. Leurs rapports étaient tout autres que dans le temps, et au final, il appréciait ce changement, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il repensa alors au baiser qu'ils avaient tout deux échangé, lors de son arrivée, se rappelant de la sensation qu'il avait ressentit ce soir là. Il fut tiré de ses pensées, lorsque Hermione tourna son visage souriant vers le sien, et revint sur terre.****  
****« ... vous remercie tous de vos dons, et d'être présents ce soir. Maintenant, je laisse la place à monsieur Potter, qui je crois, aurait quelque chose à ajouter. » Termina l'organisateur. Il y eu des applaudissements, et également, lorsque Harry se leva. ****  
****« Et bien... ce n'est pas vraiment un point à rajouter, si je prend la parole ce soir, c'est... » Fit-il très nerveux. Il sourit « je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les discours » dit-il se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il y eu quelques rires dans l'assemblée. Harry, sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde, contourna la table, et se posta devant Ginny.****  
****« Je voudrais tout d'abords dire au monde entier, que j'ai la chance d'avoir, la plus belle, de toute les femmes pour fiancée... » commença-t-il. Ginny le regardait, sans comprendre, son cœur battant la chamade. « Elle est belle, drôle, intelligente, un caractère hors du commun... » Poursuivit-il. De nouveau, il y eu des rires, car si Drago était très connut, il en allait de même pour elle, et Harry... « Et je suis fou amoureux d'elle » acheva Harry, se tournant à présent vers elle. « Si j'ai tenu à prendre la parole, ce soir, ici, devant tout le monde, c'est parce que je t'aime Gin'... » Il se mit a genou, sortant un écrin de sa poche « Miss Ginevra Weasley, me feriez vous l'honneur, de devenir ma femme ? » Sourit-il en ouvrant l'écrin. Cela finit d'achever la cadette des Weasley, qui fondit en larmes de bonheur, toujours pétrifiée sur sa chaise.****  
****« Oh Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle « bien sur que j'accepte ! » il lui passa alors la bague au doigt, et se releva, lui prenant les deux mains, elle se leva, et ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller, cette romantique demande. De nouveau, des applaudissement s'élevèrent dans la salle.****  
****Hermione et Drago, eux, se levèrent carrément pour applaudir et quelques sifflements admiratifs s'éleverent de la foule. Harry et Ginny se séparèrent, souriants à la foule, alors qu'une musique s'élevait sur la piste de danse. Harry y emmena en premier sa future femme, bientôt suivit par plusieurs couples.****  
****« Tu veux danser, Hermione ? », proposa Drago.****  
****« Oui, bien sûr! », dit elle en se levant.****  
****Ils se dirigèrent, main dans la main, vers la piste de danse, et dansèrent, étroitement enlacés.****  
****Hermione, la tête posée sur le torse de Drago, souriait de bonheur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une simple danse lui aurait fait un tel effet. Drago n'en mênait pas large non plus, et lorsque la musique s'éteignit tout doucement, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.****  
****« Hermione ? », chuchota t'il à son oreille.****  
****« Oui ? », demanda t'elle en levant la tête vers lui.****  
****Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Drago ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.****  
****« Tu sais, je suis... vraiment attaché à toi. Je... Quand tu es là, je suis... Enfin, tu me rends tellement heureux », bredouilla t'il, il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.****  
****Hermione comprit et lentement approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa.****  
****Un seul baiser leur suffirent pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre. De la passion, de l'envie, mais surtout de l'amour. Mettant fin au baiser, Drago regarda Hermione, prêt à se lancer à dire les mots qu'il avait si longtemps refouler en lui.****  
****« Hermione, je... Je t'aime », fit il en lui carressant la joue, avec le dos de sa main.****  
****Hermione sourit, son coeur semblait faire des loopings, les montagnes russes, elle ressentait plus d'amour que jamais elle n'aurait pensé éprouver. ****  
****Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à répondre, quelque chose d'absolument innatendu se produisit. ****  
****Tout à coup, un flot de souvenirs la submergèrent, elle chancela légèrement, sous les yeux inquiets de Drago.****  
****« Hermione ? », demanda t'il, plus qu'anxieux, la retenant par les épaules.****  
****Cette dernière releva la tête, regardant à l'entour d'elle les couples évoluant sur la piste. Elle semblait completement déroutée.****  
****« Mais qu'est-ce que... », fit elle en tournant ses yeux vers Drago. « Malefoy ?! », s'exclama t'elle.****  
****« Malefoy ? », reprit Drago, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.****  
****« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je ne comprends pas, j'étais... Et là... Mais enfin, lâche moi, Malefoy », dit elle d'un ton étonnament froid et dur. Surpris, il la lâcha, comme si il avait été éléctrocuté.****  
****Hermione quitta la piste de danse, aux pas de course, laissant Drago seul, complétement déboussolé.****  
****Reprenant ses esprits, il se mit à lui courir après, plusieurs personnes le regardant, intriguées.****  
****« Hermione », cria t'il, arrivant à sa hauteur. Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour la tourner vers lui.****  
****« Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas, on étaient... »****  
****« Malefoy, lâche moi », protesta t'elle. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison, elle décida d'utiliser la seule arme sur elle. Elle le gifla.****  
****« Ne t'approche plus de moi ! », fit elle en repartant.****  
****Cette fois Drago ne la suivit plus. Non, c'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Ils étaient là, parmi d'autres couples, tout semblait si bien aller. Il savait à présent qu'il l'aimait, et il lui avait avoué, et voilà que maintenant, elle semblait être devenue une autre...****  
****Ou tout simplement était elle redevenue la jeune femme d'antan...****  
****Tout le monde avait suivit la scène. En particulier une jolie blonde. Elizabeth s'approcha de Drago, d'un air prédateur, mais aussi, vainqueur.****  
****« Mon pauvre chéri... » Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.****  
****« Laisse tomber Eli » la prévint-il. Elle fit une moue parfaitement hypocrite.****  
****« Allons, viens, je t'avais pourtant prévenu... mais tu ne m'a pas écoutée, mais je ne suis pas rancunière » sourit-elle.****  
****« Je t'ai dis de me laisser ! » tonna Drago. Eli se raidit.****  
****« Mais tu ne comprends dont pas que cette fille n'est pas pour toi ! » dit-elle d'une voix remplie de mépris, laissant tomber toute mascarades. C'est précisément ce moment que choisirent Ginny et Harry pour apparaître.****  
****« Drago ? Mais enfin, que c'est-il passé ?! » S'exclama Harry.****  
****« Rien ! Justement, Potter, je crois qu'elle vient de retrouver la mémoire... » Annonça Drago, Harry et Ginny blêmirent. ****  
****« Je vais la chercher » fit Harry embrassant Ginny au passage, puis il sortit. Drago et Ginny le regardèrent partir, mais furent ramener a la soirée, par Eli, qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil.****  
****« Drago... sois raisonnable... » Dit-elle en s'approchant, se foutant royalement du fait que Ginny se trouvait juste à coté. Elle arriva a lui, passant délicatement une main sur son torse, par-dessus sa chemise. « Toi et moi... tu sais... on pourrait... » Dit-elle sensuellement, sous les yeux éberlués de la rouquine, qui commençait à croire que Drago allait se laisser emporter par cette fille ! Drago sourit tout autant, à Eli, qu'elle lui souriait. ****  
****« Eli ? »****  
****« Mmhh... » Dit-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien. ****  
****« Il ne se passera jamais plus rien entre nous, et tu sais pourquoi ? Toi et moi, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ! » Dit-il reprenant son air sérieux, dégageant violement ses mains de sur sa chemise. Eli perdit tout sourire, et ne sut que répondre. ****  
****« Viens Ginny, allons nous en, j'en ai assez pour ce soir, ton fiancé saura ou nous trouver » fit-il en partant, Ginny sur ses talons. Elle souriait...**


	25. Chp 24: 1 nouvelle année,déjà chamboulée

**Harry courrait dans la rue de Londres. Il était sortit par l'entrée des visiteurs, entrée qu'Hermione avait sûrement empruntée. Mais elle n'était nul part. Harry réfléchit un moment, et après réflexion, se rendit enfin compte qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, et que donc, elle devait très certainement être à son appartement ! Il se rendit dans une ruelle, tourna sur lui-même, et disparut. Réapparaissant dans le couloir d'un immeuble, d'aspect très soigné. Par politesse, il n'avait jamais transplanné dans son appartement, toujours à l'extérieur. Il s'avançât, et s'aperçut que dans le couloir pourtant sombre, à l'endroit de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie, il y avait une grosse lueur, la porte était donc ouverte, il sortit sa baguette, habitué à ce genre de surprise, il n'était jamais trop sur. Il avançât lentement, prudemment, jusqu'à arriver devant, et s'apercevoir avec soulagement, qu'Hermione était là, visiblement, elle venait d'arriver, et regardait son appartement, avec désolation, mélangé a de la surprise, mais de la colère aussi.****  
****« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il. Celle-ci se retourna.****  
****« Harry... » Soupira-t-elle d'agacement. Elle entrât dans son appartement suivie de Harry qui refermât la porte, tout avais été saccagés, retournés, sans dessus dessous. ****  
****« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Pourquoi mon appartement ressemble à un dépotoir ? Harry ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il y'a eu la bataille du ministère, et... après, je me retrouve dans les bras de Malefoy, en plein milieu d'un bal, et en robe de soirée ! Tu peux m'expliquer ? » Beugla-t-elle.****  
****« Hermione, calme toi... »****  
****« ME CALMER !! »****  
****« Shht Hermione, je vais t'ex... »****  
****« QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE HARRY ? »****  
****« Je vais te l'expliquer mais laisse moi... »****  
****« QUOI ? EST-CE QUE TU AS VU MON APPA... »****  
****« ASSEZ !! » cria Harry, ce qui fit taire Hermione, elle le regardait, les yeux clignants.****  
****« Très bien, tu as été touchée dans la bataille du ministère, tu es devenue amnésique, tu as atterri à Ste Mangouste, Drago était ton médecin, ensuite, tu es allée vivre chez lui, je lui ai parlé de la liste, il à tout fait pour te protéger, puisque tu ne te souvenais pas, et que des gens recherchent cette liste, mais ça tu le sais, ensuite, il y a eu le bal caritatif en faveur des enfants, tout se passait bien, et là, tu as retrouvé la mémoire, et apparemment, tu n'a désormais plus aucuns souvenirs de ta période de convalescence... voilà, c'est résumé, pour les détails, faudra demander à Drago. » termina Harry. Hermione le regardait toujours, un air absolument abruti sur le visage, un ange passa... puis, contre toutes attentes, elle éclata littéralement de rire ! ****  
****« C'est une blague Harry, n'est ce pas ? » hoqueta-t-elle.****  
****« Absolument pas, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux » répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.****  
****« Et je suppose que... par tout les saints sorciers de la terre !! Harry tu as quoi ?? » S'exclama-t-elle, complètement paniquée. ****  
****« Je lui ai parlé de la liste » répondit posément Harry, gardant son calme.****  
****« Pour l'amour du ciel, est ce que tu es devenu fou ?! » dit-elle avec de grands gestes.****  
****« Non, je veillais à ta sécurité, et d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui est complètement folle de sortir en plein milieu de Londres alors que tout une horde de gens malveillants veulent ta peau Hermione ! » pesta Harry. « Je dois repartir, je reviendrais te voir plus tard et te ramener ta baguette en attendant, toi, tu ne bouge pas d'ici t'entend ? Surtout pas ! Je vais rassurer Ginny et Drago »****  
****« Mais... » Commença Hermione, à ce moment, on put entendre la légendaire horloge Big Ben sonner minuit, des pétards en tout genre retentissants dans les rues de Londres.****  
****« Bonne année Hermione ! » termina Harry en refermant derrière lui.****Durant ce temps, Elizabeth avait également quitté la soirée. Même accompagnée de Ron, elle était spécialement venue pour voir Drago, sachant qu'il s'y rendait. Elle marchait dans les rues sombres, fulminant, quand quelqu'un l'intercepta.****  
****« Tiens, tiens, mais que fais une si jolie demoiselle, seule dans les rues, à cette heure ? », fit une voix qu'elle n'eut aucun mal de reconnaître.****  
****« Je pourrais te poser la même question », dit elle en continuant son chemin, la personne marchant à ses côtés. ****  
****« Je suis en mission », répondit la voix d'un air plus sérieux. « Contrairement à certaines qui semblent bien s'amuser. »****  
****« Oh, ferme là ! », répliqua t'elle.****  
****« Quoi ? Ca ne s'est pas passé comme tu le voulais ? »****  
****« C'est plutôt pour toi que je devrais dire ça. Granger a retrouvé la mémoire. »****  
****« Oh, merde. », fit la voix en s'arrêtant. « On fait quoi maintenant ? »****  
****« Je ne sais pas, faut aller voir père. »****  
****« Pour qu'il me massacre ? Oh, non merci, très peu pour moi »****  
****« Ecoute moi bien, **_**frangin**_** », fit elle d'un ton dédaigneux, « c'est **_**toi**_** qui a échoué à la mission qu'on t'avais confié. Au lieu de prendre cette liste, tu as batifolé, alors ne t'étonnes pas de recevoir la peine que tu mérites. »****  
****« Si tu aurais gardé Drago dans tes draps, on ne m'aurait pas obligé à le rendre jaloux et à attirer cette sang de bourbe dans mes bras ! »****  
****« Oh, Adrien, tu me fais vomir ! »****Harry, bien qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, était amèrement furieux contre Hermione. Elle prenait ça trop à la légère pour lui. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se rendit chez Drago, se doutant bien que lui et Ginny auraient préféré quitter la soirée. L'année commençait bien !****  
****Il donna 3 coups à la porte, et bien qu'il sache que Ginny était là, il fut surpris de la voir lui ouvrir la porte.****  
****« Harry ! », dit elle avec soulagement.****  
****Harry entra dans l'appartement, cherchant Drago des yeux.****  
****« Ca va, toi ? », fit il en se tournant vers Ginny.****  
****« Moi, oui. Mais je pense que Drago ne l'a pas bien encaissé... », fit Ginny en tournant son regard vers Drago, qui était sur la balcon, malgré le froid hivernal. « Tu as vu Hermione ? »****  
****« Oui... Et elle a tout oublié »****  
****« Quoi ? », fit Ginny.****  
****« Oui, tout ce qui s'est passé durant son amnésie, elle a tout oublié. »****  
****« Oh, non... », se lamenta Ginny. « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Drago à l'air si... Enfin, constate par toi-même », termina t'elle.****  
****« Attend une seconde... » Dit-il en l'attirant à lui, pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Bonne année mon ange... » Murmura-t-il une fois le baiser finit. ****  
****« Bonne année à toi aussi » sourit-elle. Harry, bien que n'ayant pas la moindre envie de quitter les bras de sa dulcinée, se résolut tout de même à aller voir Drago sur le balcon. ****  
****« Ça va vieux ? » demanda-t-il. Drago tourna son regard vers lui.****  
****« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire gifler » répondit-il amèrement. Harry se pinçât la lèvre.****  
****« Écoute, on lui rendra la raison... » Commença Harry.****  
****« Ne perd pas ton temps à ça Potter, est-ce que tu as trouvé des informations sur cet Adrien ? » demanda-t-il, déviant le sujet de la conversation, mais Harry savait très bien que Drago vivait mal la situation, mais il n'en dit rien.****  
****« Rien qui ne le discrédite » répondit Harry.****  
****« Je suis sur que ce mec cache des choses » pesta Drago.****  
****« Je continuerais à chercher » lui dit Harry. « Drago ? » dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule. Celui-ci le regarda. « Elle reviendra » dit-il. Drago lui sourit faiblement. ****  
****« Merci » « et au fait, bonne année » Harry lui sourit chaleureusement.****  
****« Bonne année » répondit-il. « On rentre ? Je meurs de froid, et puis, je crois savoir que tu as la baguette d'Hermione ici ? » Demanda Harry.****  
****« Oui, je vais te la rendre. » ils rentrèrent tout deux, à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Ginny avait un peu fouillé, et avait trouvé une bouteille de champagne. Elle fit apparaître trois verres, et malgré la situation, ils trinquèrent à la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait, en espérant qu'elle commence, mieux qu'elle n'avait finit.**


	26. Chapitre 25: Visite matinale

**Hermione, n'ayant pas sa baguette, avait quelque peu rangé ses affaires, façon moldue. Apparemment, quelqu'un était venu fouiller sa maison, mais à première vue, rien ne manquait. Hermione savait pourtant ce que ce quelqu'un était venu chercher. Seulement personne ne savait où elle avait cacher la liste, et elle n'était pas idiote au point de cacher la liste dans son appartement.****  
****Néanmoins, ne sachant pas quand Harry lui rendrait sa baguette, elle décida de partir la chercher elle seule. Mieux valait ne rien attendre de ses amis, du moins, de son point de vue.****  
****Elle décida de se rendre à l'hôpital, bien qu'elle ne croyait absolument pas au coup de 'l'amnésie', quelque chose d'autre avait dût se produire, mais sûrement que sa baguette serait là-bas. Transplannant, elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de Ste Mangouste, tout était calme, aucune agitation dans l'air, elle se dirigea vers la sorcière d'accueil.****  
****« Excusez moi », s'adressa t'elle à la jeune femme. « Je suis venue récupérer ma baguette », dit elle, sous le regard interrogatif de la sorcière. « Hermione Granger », ajouta t'elle.****  
****La sorcière farfouilla quelque peu dans des papiers et regarda Hermione, hochant la tête.****  
****« Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais nous n'avons pas de baguette au nom de 'Hermione Granger', apparemment votre médecin l'aurait reprise pour vous. »****  
****« Malefoy ? », fit Hermione, outrée.****  
****« Oui, le docteur Malefoy, Mademoiselle, est-ce un problème ? »****  
****« Absolument pas, passez moi son adresse », fit elle, la voix légèrement tremblante d'énervement.****  
****La femme griffonna une adresse sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Hermione, qui le prit sans attendre.****  
****« Merci », dit elle, avant de regarder l'adresse et de transplanner là-bas.****  
****Elle arriva au pied de l'immeuble. Etant lendemain de nouvel an, il y avait des confettis et des serpentins un peu partout dans la rue, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, et entrât dans le bâtiment. Comme l'indiquait le bout de papier, il habitait au premier étage. Elle monta donc l'escalier, et franchit le petit couloir, tombant juste devant sa porte. Confiante, elle frappa doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse... elle réitéra son geste, toujours pas de réponses. Elle commença à s'impatienter, et frappa alors trois coups, énergiquement. Cela eu l'effet désiré, la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit.****  
****« Bonjour Malefoy » dit-elle d'un ton froid, et distant. Drago, à moitié endormi, eu comme l'impression de passer sous de l'eau glacée en entendant sa voix.****  
****« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il, elle sursauta. ****  
****« Je suis venue... »****  
****« Mais tu es inconsciente ma parole ! » pesta-t-il en agrippant son poignet, la tirant à l'intérieur. ****  
****« Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi ! » Mais il avait plus de force, et réussi à refermer la porte.****  
****« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » cracha-t-elle.****  
****« Tu es poursuivie ! Hermione, des gens en veulent à ta vie, et toi, tu sors sans protection ! » Dit-il.****  
****« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ? » il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put répondre, même les litres de whisky pur feu ingurgités de la nuit, n'avaient pu effacer la réalité... elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de sa convalescence. ****  
****« Écoute... » Dit-il en approchant, mais elle recula. Il se stoppa et soupira.****  
****« Donne moi ma baguette, et laisse moi sortir Malefoy » dit-elle. ****  
****« Ta baguette n'est plus ici »****  
****« Et elle est où ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant poindre en elle l'agacement.****  
****« C'est Potter qui l'a récupérée. Ne bouge pas, je l'appelle » répondit-il.****  
****« Non, c'est pas la peine, je vais aller chez lui » dit-elle.****  
****« Certainement pas ! Tu ne sortiras pas seule » pesta-t-il. Elle le regarda, furieuse, et se tourna pour sortir. ****  
****« Collaporta ! » s'exclama Drago, la porte se verrouilla.****  
****« Laisse moi sortir ! » ****  
****« Non, j'appelle Potter » répondit-il.****  
****« Mais je ne veux pas ! » dit-elle scandalisée.****  
****« Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! »****  
****« Je t'interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Alors maintenant, ouvre cette porte, Malefoy ! »****  
****« Tu pourras crier tant que tu veux, je ne te laisserais pas sortir et risquer ta vie ! »****  
****« Et toi tu pourras m'interdire tout ce que tu veux, sache que la sang de bourbe est libre de ses faits et gestes ! », lui cracha t'elle.****  
****Il ne perdit pas son sang froid, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour lancer un patronus. Qui pris la forme d'une loutre...****  
****Ce détail n'échappa pas aux yeux bien exercés d'Hermione, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Drago ne releva pas, et ferma la fenêtre.****  
****« Et maintenant, on attend », dit il en s'asseyant.****  
****« Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus ici », dit elle en élevant la voix.****  
****Drago ne répondit pas et se versa pour le 15è fois un verre de whisky.****  
****« Tu es désolant, Malefoy »****  
****« Je me demande qui est le plus désolant entre toi et moi », dit il d'un air mystérieux.****  
****Par résignation, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, face à Malefoy. Ils n'écoutaient plus que le silence.****  
****« S'il y a au moins une chose de bien », dit Hermione, coupant le silence, « c'est la déco de ton appartement. »****  
****Drago releva la tête, interloqué, par les propos de la jeune femme.****  
****« Tu me l'as déjà dit », rétorqua t'il.****  
****« Oh arrête je t'en prie ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.****  
****« Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tout ce que t'a expliqué Potter est la vérité ! » dit-il. Elle ne répondit pas, se murant dans un silence qui en disait long sur son humeur massacrante. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa a la porte, c'était Harry.****  
****« Ah, Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione en se levant.****  
****« Est ce que je parle chinois ?! » s'exclama le brun en fureur, sans même dire bonjour.****  
****« Contente de te voir aussi » railla Hermione.****  
****« Mais bon sang Hermione ! Tu es... »****  
****« En danger, oui je sais ! Maintenant, est ce que je peux récupérer ma baguette ?! » Coupa-t-elle. Harry soupira, et la tira de sa poche pour la lui tendre. « Merci ! » dit-elle d'un ton cassant. « Maintenant excusez moi, mais j'ai à faire » fit-elle. ****  
****« Où est ce que tu vas ? » firent les deux garçons d'une même voix, faisant lever les sourcils de l'ex Gryffondor.****  
****« Travailler ! » dit-elle en transplannant.****  
****« Quelle tête de mule ! » pesta Harry. « Excuse moi, mais je dois y aller Drago »****  
****« Vas y, tiens moi au courant s'il te plait » répondit Drago. ****  
****« Ok » Harry transplanna, lui aussi au ministère.**


	27. Chapitre 26: Revenir au plan de départ

**Arrivant à quelques minutes d'intervalles, Harry et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés dans des cheminées opposées. Elle le regarda d'un regard noir et Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Ils marchèrent dans la même direction, Harry se dirigea vers elle.****  
****« Hermione, ne fait pas l'enfant, tu serais bien mieux chez toi »****  
****« C'est mal me connaître que de dire ça, monsieur Potter »****  
****« C'est justement parce que je te connais que je dis ça, mais bon, je sais que ça ne sers à rien de te dissuader, alors passe une bonne journée », fit il en revenant quelque peu sur ses pas, et tournant sur un couloir.****  
****Hermione souffla, et continua sa marche, prenant l'ascenseur, descendant des marches, des personnes la saluant sans qu'elle y fasse vraiment attention. Elle était une femme très occupée, n'avait le temps pour personne, pour rien, tout le monde le savait au ministère. Prenant ses clés, elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et sourit de satisfaction en constatant que rien n'avait bougé ici. C'était assez étrange, certes, mais c'était déjà ça.****  
****S'apercevant qu'elle avait beaucoup de courrier sur son bureau, elle prit les lettres au vol, s'asseyant dans son énorme fauteuil de bureau, et fronça les sourcils en constatant que certaines des lettres étaient vraiment datées depuis très longtemps. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit le travail qu'elle avait à faire. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que ses amis disaient à propos de cette courte période où elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait fait. Avait-elle vraiment été amnésique ? Malefoy avait-il été son médecin ?****  
****Elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Jamais Malefoy aurait accepté ou ne fusse que penser à l'aider dans le besoin ou quoi que se soit d'autre... Et puis, si c'était la vérité, elle devrait en être consciente, s'en souvenir ! Mais même en essayant, avec la plus grande volonté du monde, rien ne lui revenait en tête.****  
****Elle soupira de nouveau, et décida de ne plus y penser. Depuis longtemps sa devise était de ne pas vivre dans le passé, alors ce 'petit accident' n'allait pas changer grand-chose à sa vie ! Elle ouvrit un dossier et recommença à écrire avec énergie.****Dans une maison pas très lointaine du ministère, certaines personnes appréhendaient grandement une conversation, qui devait s'imposer. En effet, le moment d'avouer à leur père que tout n'avait pas marché comme prévu était arrivé.****  
****« Entrez », fit la voix de monsieur Prajer, en provenance de son bureau.****  
****Adrien et Elizabeth ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent dans le vaste bureau de leur père, cherchant déjà des excuses à leur échec mutuel.****  
****« Alors, comment ça se passe ? », dit le père, de but en blanc.****  
****« Père... », commencèrent ils, ensemble.****  
****Ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils avec dédain l'un pour l'autre, puis Elizabeth tourna son regard vers son père.****  
****« La sang de bourbe a retrouvé ses souvenirs », dit elle.****  
****« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé » répondit sèchement le père. « Avez-vous trouvé cette liste ? » Elizabeth qui d'ordinaire, était très hautaine, n'avait plus rien avoir avec celle que l'on connaissait ! Elle était nerveuse, le regard soumit et était devenue aussi transparente que de l'eau. Remarque, Adrien n'en menait pas large.****  
****« Non père » murmura Eli.****  
****« Et puis je savoir, comment cela se fait ? » demanda Prajer.****  
****« Elle est introuvable » fit Adrien, se tassant.****  
****« C'est bien pour cela que tu étais chargé de l'amadouer ! » s'exclama-t-il.****  
****« Mais père, elle était amnésique, elle n'aurait pas pu me dire... »****  
****« Il suffit ! » tonna le père. « Vous n'êtes tout les deux que des incapables ! Dois je toujours faire tout moi-même ? » Gronda-t-il. Il s'était levé. « Maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller la voir, et t'en tenir au plan de départ » dit-il à l'adresse d'Adrien. « Après tout, personne ne te soupçonne » termina le père.****  
****« Bien père » répondit Adrien.****  
****« Et ne me déçoit pas cette fois ! Je risque mon nom dans cette histoire, et pas que le mien d'ailleurs, personne ne dois avoir cette liste, tu entends ? Tu as intérêt à me la ramener, ou ma colère sera terrible ! Quant à toi, tu es une idiote ! Tes crises de jalousies continues, tu vois où ça nous a mené ? A rien ! Tu es trop, bien trop, gâtée Elizabeth ! Tu tenais là un bon parti, et tu l'as laissé filer, résultat ? Drago ne veut même plus de toi, tu me dégoûtes ! Et tu n'es même pas digne de porter le nom des Prajer ! » Fit-il d'une voix glaciale. « Maintenant dehors ! Et ne revenez qu'avec cette liste ! » Les deux frères et sœur sortirent, la tête basse, la peur au ventre. Mais cette fois, ils réussiraient, même si ils se détestaient, et qu'ils devaient s'associer, ils le feraient, rien que pour ce venger de cet ingrat, devenu traître à son sang et de cette sang-de-bourbe méprisable.**


	28. Chapitre 27: Enlèvement

**Quelques jours avaient passés, et Hermione avait reprit une vie normale. Boulot, boulot et boulot, étaient les seules pensées de notre ancienne Gryffondor. Ses amis désespéraient, elle était redevenue inaccessible, renfermée, et ne voyait de nouveau plus que son travail ! Harry et Ginny restaient en contact avec Drago, et le tenait informé de l'état d'Hermione. Ils avaient bien essayé de la convaincre, mais à chaque fois que le sujet 'Malefoy' arrivait sur le tapis, elle se renfrognait, et les foutait presque à la porte, en leur disant qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette histoire ! ****  
****« Hermione ! Tu es revenue ? » S'exclama une voix d'homme alors qu'elle était assise à son bureau, plongée dans un épais dossier. Elle releva la tête sur son collègue, et sourit.****  
****« Adrien ! Oui, depuis plusieurs jours déjà » dit-elle.****  
****« C'est un plaisir de te revoir. Depuis le dîner de l'autre jour, je n'attendais que de te revoir » sourit-il. ****  
****« Le dîner ? » s'étonna-t-elle.****  
****« Et bien oui... quand tu habitais encore chez ce... médecin » dit-il retenant une grimace de dégoût.****  
****« Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle de plus en plus abasourdie.****  
****« Oui... tu ne te souviens pas ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. Sans le savoir, Adrien venait de faire une boulette. Elle allait chercher à savoir maintenant. Il constata qu'elle ne se souvenait aucunement de sa période de convalescence aux cotés de Drago, et se rendit également compte qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité.****  
****« Non... » Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu étais venu me dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.****  
****« Non, juste te dire bonjour » dit-il. « Tu as du travail, alors je te laisse, à plus tard » dit-il en refermant la porte. « Et merde ! » pesta-t-il une fois hors du bureau.****  
****« Ainsi donc, Harry et Ginny disaient vrai... j'ai habité chez lui » pensa-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées, revoyant, elle ne sait pour quelle raison, la tour Eiffel devant ses yeux...****  
****Elle secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, la Tour Eiffel ? Ils y avaient été, avec Logan, avant... Elle soupira. Avant, point barre.****  
****Et puis, Adrien se comportait vraiment bizarrement. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, même si avant le trou noir, il la questionnait souvent sur ce quoi elle travaillait. Alors, elle était devenue soupçonneuse. Enfin, soupçonneuse, il faut dire qu'elle l'était souvent, avec tout le monde. Enfin, le peu de monde qu'elle voyait encore, par-ci, par-là.****  
****Elle se leva et s'étira. Une bonne marche s'imposait. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait presque personne, et puis les sorciers de nuit étaient habitués à ce qu'elle reste très tard, s'interrompant quelque fois pour se dégourdir les jambes.****  
****Mais ce soir là, un quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait une boule dans le ventre, et la gorge sèche.****  
****«Bah, je dois couver quelque chose », se dit elle.****  
****C'était plutôt un préssentiment.****Adrien réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son père avait raison, personne ne le soupçonnait. Mais si il échouait, son père ne manquerait pas de le lui faire regretter. Il n'arrivait pas à tirer les vers du nez de cette mijaurée, à savoir **_**où**_** se cachait la liste, où à un endroit, il y avait son nom... Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.****  
****Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire.****  
****Il n'avait pas bougé de devant le bureau d'Hermione, alors quand il entendit la clinche se baisser, il saisit l'occasion. Se plaçant dans un angle où elle ne pouvait le voir, il attendit qu'elle sortit.****  
****Personne à l'horizon.****  
****Il l'attrapa par derrière, baguette en main, l'autre plaqué sur sa bouche. Elle se débattit, mais il chuchota:****  
****«Je suis près à te tuer. Tu bouges et t'es morte »****  
****Elle arrêta, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Elle avait reconnu sa voix. Son nom était marqué sur la liste, et pas pour des broutilles, il avait vraiment tué des gens. Encore plus cruellement que Bellatrix. Il la débarassa de sa baguette et la laissa tomber sur le sol, dans un claquement sec.****  
****Elle le suivit sans broncher, la baguette de son agresseur toujours plaquée entre les côtes.****« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-elle ? OÙ EST-ELLE ? » ****  
****Ameuté par les cris, Harry sortit en trombe du bureau d'Hermione, là où le matin même, sa baguette avait été retrouvée par terre, par une des collègues de la jeune fille. Son bureau n'était pas fermé à clé, et sa baguette gisait à terre, la femme avait immédiatement alerté le bureau des aurors, et par conséquent, Harry. Il avait tout de suite envoyé une missive à Drago, qui était venu en catastrophe, et hurlait actuellement dans les couloirs.****  
****« Drago ! » s'exclama Harry. Drago le voyant, se jeta presque sur lui.****  
****« Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione, Potter ? » s'alarma-t-il.****  
****« Écoute, calme toi, nous n'en savons rien, son bureau n'était pas fermé, et sa baguette était à terre » expliqua Harry. « Nous pensons à un enlèvement » annonça-t-il.****  
****« Adrien ! » pesta aussitôt Drago.****  
****« On ne peut pas accuser sans preuves, Drago »****  
****« Mais vous avez bien un registre des présences que tout le monde signe en arrivant au travail, non ? » demanda précipitamment Drago. Harry, surpris, hocha la tête à l'affirmative. ****  
****« Il faut regarder si il est venu pointer ce matin » fit alors Drago.****  
****« Très bien, allons y » lui dit Harry, en l'entraînant vers l'entrée. Il y avait effectivement un énorme livre, que les sorciers travaillant au ministère signaient, en arrivant, et en repartant. Drago feuilleta la page du jour d'aujourd'hui.****  
****« Quel est son nom de famille ? » demanda alors Drago. Harry, très confus, ne sut répondre.****  
****« Euh... regarde à la page d'hier, il a du signer » répondit Harry. Drago tourna frénétiquement les pages, et parcourut les noms d'un rapide coup d'œil, et se figea.****  
****« Prajer... » Murmura le blond.****  
****« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry qui n'y comprenait rien. Drago était en train de monter dans une colère des plus noire ! Il s'était fait berner, depuis le début !****  
****« Elizabeth... Tu vas mourir ! » Murmura Drago d'une voix glaciale, avant de disparaître en transplannant, Harry réagit au quart de tour, courut au bureau des aurors.****  
****« JE VEUX QUE L'ON ME TROUVE L'ADRESSE D'ELIZABETH PRAJER ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » Beugla Harry, qui avait peur que Drago fasse une bêtise, il ne savait pas qui était cette fille, ni quel lien elle avait avec toute cette histoire, mais il se souvint très bien de la superbe blonde, lors du bal caritatif, et ça ne sentait pas bon, cette histoire sentait le roussi.****A bien des kilomètres de là, dans ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une cave, Hermione était attachée, ligotée, bâillonnée sur une chaise, dans le noir. Elle se débattait, et essayait de crier, en vain. Elle se calma un moment, essayant de trouver une solution pour se sortir de là, et ses pensées se dirigèrent automatiquement vers Drago... mais pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas... elle ne put se poser la question plus longtemps, qu'une lumière aveuglante illumina la pièce et Hermione vit Adrien entrer. Il se posta devant elle, un sourire narquois accroché au visage et lui enleva le bâillon.****  
****« Il ne te sert à rien de crier, la pièce est insonorisée » murmura-t-il en défaisant le bâillon. « Maintenant, tu vas me dire où se trouve cette liste » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.****  
****« Va au diable ! » cracha-t-elle ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Derrière la porte de cette cave, dans le silence des escaliers, on put entendre le bruit d'une main s'abattant violement sur un visage...**


	29. Chapitre 28: Détention

**« Je ne te dirai rien ! Jamais ! », cria t'elle, avec la voix du désespoir, pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était là.****  
****Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, des heurs, du jour ou de la nuit.****  
****La porte s'ouvrit doucement, une personne entra, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Hermione releva la tête, ce qui lui valut un terrible effort.****  
****Une jeune femme se tenait là, devant elle, la regardant comme si elle était une insignifiante petite fadaise dans se vie de princesse.****  
****Hermione se crispa, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle entendit distinctement : ****  
****« Comment oses-tu ? Te pointer ici, et avec elle ! CETTE SANG DE BOURBE ! »****  
****Alors, elle sut. Elle sut que la vois appartenait à cette femme qui se tenait devant elle. Mais plus encore. Elle sut que c'était vrai, qu'elle avait vraiment été amnésique. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais elle était persuadée, à présent, qu'on ne lui avait pas menti.****  
****« Elisabeth, tu ne vois pas qu'on est quelque peu occupés, là ? », fit Adrien, derrière Hermione.****  
****« Je pense que tu n'obtiendras rien en la tabassant, mon cher frère », répondit-elle avec une voix mélodieuse.****  
****Une voix qui retourna l'estomac d'Hermione.****  
****« Laisse-moi faire », fit elle en s'avançant.****Deux jours qu'elle était portée disparue. Deux jours que ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il savait, il était convaincu qu'elle avait été enlevée par les Prajer. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été curieux, et à chaque fois qu'il avait rencontré les parents d'Elisabeth, c'était dans des restaurants, ou bien chez ses propres parents, jamais il n'avait été chez elle. Et pourtant, il avait cherché, durant ses deux jours, où ils habitaient, mais rien ne pouvait l'aider.****  
****Même au ministère, on ne connaissait pas l'adresse d'Adrien.****  
****Si c'était pas malheureux...****  
****Drago vacilla sur le bord du comptoir où il se trouvait, à boire, et boire depuis plus de 3 heures maintenant, ruminant ses pensées, se demandant comment il allait la retrouver, si il la retrouvait vivante... à cette pensée, il grimaça, et ressentit un énorme pincement au cœur. Une silhouette de femme blonde lui vint alors à l'esprit, Eli... son visage se durcit. Comment avait-il put se laisser berner de la sorte ? Il n'avait vraiment rien vu venir, tout était prévu depuis le début ! Et dire qu'il avait failli avoir un semblant de mariage avec elle ! Sa colère montant alors encore d'un cran, pour se calmer, il vida son verre d'hydromel d'une traite, et le reposa violement sur le comptoir de bois. Drago était complètement ivre, et pourtant, rien ne semblait l'arrêter.****  
****« Hey chef ! Donne m'en un autre ! » Fit-il à l'intention du garçon de café. Le sorcier, pas trop sur s'approcha.****  
****« Monsieur... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... » Fit-il timidement.****  
****« Écoute mon vieux, tu es payé pour servir tes clients, alors sers moi ! » rétorqua froidement et méchamment Drago. Le barman ne répondit pas, et se dirigea vers l'autre bout du comptoir, revenant avec le verre tant désiré. Drago le prit d'une main, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il avait envie de crier, il aurait du la retenir... il regrettais alors de s'être autant attaché à elle, il n'aurait pas dû, et pourtant tout c'était passé si vite... il se souvint alors de leur premier baiser dans sa chambre... de leurs moments de complicités, la journée à Paris, le bal, encore un baiser, et elle retrouve ses souvenirs... la colère laissant place alors au désespoir, Drago leva à nouveau son verre, pour le vider en entier dans son gosier, lorsqu'une main se mit sur le bord du verre, l'en empêchant.****  
****« Ce n'est pas en te mettant dans des états pareils que les choses avanceront Drago ! Où étais tu passé ?! Ça fait deux jours qu'on te cherche partout, tu n'as même pas été travailler ! » Drago leva difficilement la tête, et rigola, amèrement, mais rigola quand même.****  
****« Rien ne vaut la peine sans elle Potter... rien » dit-il dans ses paroles de saoulard complètement défoncé. Harry le regarda presque avec pitié.****  
****« Garçon ! Deux cafés, bien serrés ! » S'exclama Harry. « Allé Drago, reprend toi, on a peut-être une piste... » lui dit-il.****  
****« Ah ouais ? », fit il, l'air pas convaincu du tout.****  
****« Oui », dit Harry, en prenant son café et en buvant une gorgée.****  
****Drago ne répondit pas, regardant le reflet qu'il voyait de lui-même dans le café noir.****  
****« Alors, ça ne t'intéresse pas ? », s'avança Harry.****  
****« Ne me fais pas mariner, Potter, crache le morceau »****  
****Harry le jucha du regard.****  
****« Quand tu auras dessaoulé, mon vieux. Tu peux rien capter correctement dans cet état là »****  
****Drago était sur le point de répliquer, mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras et ils transplannèrent. ****  
****Harry l'emmena chez lui, et Ginny, qui était présente, lui donna une potion pour que les effets de l'alcool se dissipent.****  
****Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps que Drago exigea qu'on lui donne des explications.****  
****« Et bien, maintenant, nous sommes presque sur que se sont les Prajer qui ont enlevés Hermione... »****  
****« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! », fit Drago, jubilant.****  
****« ... parce que », continua Harry, « une de leur connaissance pusillanime les as trahis en les dénonçant. »****  
****« Et bien, qu'attendez vous pour y aller, bon Dieu », explosa, cette fois, Drago.****  
****« Je voulais d'abord t'avertir, et puis, je te signale qu'il est 23h00, si le témoignage était un faux, ça ferait très bien de débarquer comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? »****  
****« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre », hurla Drago, « je suis sur qu'il la retienne, là-bas ! Qui sait si elle n'est pas déjà morte ! Je te préviens, Potter, s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, tu me le payeras ! »****  
****« Drago ! », fit Ginny, qui ne supportait plus de l'entendre crier. « Je t'interdis de faire des menaces dans ma maison, c'est clair ?! »****  
****Drago se rassit, dépité, et contre tout attente, éclata en sanglots. Toute la pression, les sentiments refoulés, la colère, la haine, tout ça était resté en lui, puis là, au milieu du salon des Potter, il craquait.****Elizabeth se trouvait face à Hermione, penchée sur elle, les deux mains de chaque côté de la chaise, et la regardait fixement. Hermione semblait concentrée, et semblait même souffrir. La blonde se redressa.****  
****« Je te l'avais dis que ça ne servait à rien » railla Adrien.****  
****« La ferme toi ! Tu crois peut-être que la martyriser, est mieux ? Elle ne nous servirait à rien morte ! » S'exclama Eli rageuse. « Et puis de toute façon » dit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers sa prisonnière « tu ne me résisteras pas bien longtemps ma chère » susurra-t-elle en se penchant à nouveau sur Hermione. Celle-ci releva la tête, la lèvre en sang, des ecchymoses plein le visage et étrangement, lui sourit, mais elle avait le regarda pire qu'haineux pour cette blonde décolorée.****  
****« Vous pouvez toujours essayer, je suis très robuste, la légilimencie et l'occlumencie m'ont toujours fascinée, et vous êtes bien piètre, ça fait deux heures que vous essayez d'entrer dans ma tête, et vous n'avez même pas réussi à émietter le mur de mes souvenirs, donc, pour ma part, vous mériteriez un T comme Troll, 'ma chère' » rétorqua Hermione avec venin, et arrogance, malgré la douleur, et sa détermination qui fléchissaient.****  
****« Espèce de sale garce ! » siffla Eli en colère « LEGILIMEN ! » hurla-t-elle. De nouveau Hermione se concentra, mais cela faisait des heures qu'Eli tentait de pénétrer son esprit, et deux jours qu'elle ne mangeait ni ne buvait, les coups et les doloris d'Adrien n'arrangeaient rien, elle sentait ses défenses s'affaiblirent, même si elle tenait bon, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, Eli cessa, et Hermione souffla. Si elle n'avait pas été attachée, elle serait tombée au sol.****  
****« Ça suffit ! Mais on reviendras demain, tu ne pourras pas te taire indéfiniment... tu finiras pas cracher le morceau et tu nous supplieras espèce de sale petite sang de bourbe ! Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être seule au monde ? Hein Granger ? Dis moi... le bon chevalier Drago n'est plus la pour sa petite protégée ! » Fit Eli d'un air faussement dramatique en se moquant. « puisque tu continues à t'entêter, demain, tu vas connaître ta douleur Hermione Granger, car je ne pense pas que mon père soit aussi clément que mon frère et moi-même... bonne nuit » fit Eli d'une voix doucereuse, qui fit frissonner Hermione, tout en sortant. Hermione pour sa part, avait à peine suivit ce qu'elle avait dit, une phrase trottait dans sa tête. 'Petite protégée ?' Hermione savait qu'elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais n'arrivais pas à se souvenir, elle fronçait les sourcils, fouillant les moindres recoins de sa mémoire, lorsque l'image vint elle-même la frapper de plein fouet. ****  
**_**« Et je suppose que c'est elle, la malade à qui tu dévouais tout ton temps ! » « La 'petite protégée' »**_** Hermione releva la tête, suite à ce souvenir, un flot d'images déferlèrent dans son esprit, elle et Drago à l'hôpital, leur premier baiser, Paris, tout, tout lui revint, le soir du bal, Adrien, ses amis, tout... elle fondit en larmes, en se traitant mentalement d'idiote, et pleura toutes larmes de son corps.****  
****« Drago... » Murmura-t-elle dans la pénombre de la cave...**


	30. Chapitre 29: Game Over Eli Round 3

**Drago était toujours assis là, dans le petit fauteuil du salon des Potter, les yeux rougis.****  
****« Tiens » Ginny lui tendit une tasse de café.****  
****« Merci » murmura-t-il.****  
****« Allé te met pas dans un état pareil, on va la retrouver » le rassura Harry.****  
****« Oui mais dans quel état ? » fit-il en relevant la tête. Harry ne sut répondre, Drago avait raison, et il le savait, le temps leur était compté. « Je sais ce qu'ils sont capables de lui faire subir, n'oublie pas de qui je suis le fils, je connais leurs pratiques » fit Drago, abattu.****  
****« Je sais Drago, mais on ne peut pas avancer à l'aveuglette, et débarquer chez les Prajer sans avoir un plan » soupira Harry.****  
****« Alors on est bloqué ? Et on ne fait rien ? » Dit-il.****  
****« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Il nous faut réfléchir voilà tout » répondit Harry.****  
****« On arrivera pas à entrer chez les Prajer, ils s'en douteront, ils ne sont pas stupides » s'exclama Drago.****  
****« Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Déployer une élite et leur tendre une embuscade ? » S'emporta Harry, qui se leva d'un coup, se postant à la fenêtre du balcon. « Je te signale que je suis tout aussi inquiet que toi ! Hermione compte beaucoup à mes yeux » dit-il. Harry avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et avait du mal à se contenir.****  
****« C'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée » intervint Ginny, qui écoutait parler les deux garçons. Harry se retourna, stupéfait.****  
****« Est ce que tu réalises ? Il nous faut au moins une trentaine d'hommes ! Même si ils ne sont que deux, ils doivent avoir les moyens de défense nécessaires » s'exclama Harry qui perdait patience.****  
****« Alors on s'infiltre en douce » fit Drago.****  
****« Non, c'est trop dangereux, ça mettrait notre vie en péril, et celle d'Hermione avec » objecta Harry.****  
****« Il a raison » approuva Ginny. Ils soupirèrent... c'est alors que trois petits coups se firent entendre à la porte. Ginny regarda Harry, intriguée. Qui donc pouvait bien frapper à une heure pareille ? Harry passa devant, sortit sa baguette, et alla ouvrir. ****  
****« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'étais en voyage à l'étranger pour le ministère... je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle » fit Ron en déboulant dans l'appartement, essoufflé. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.****  
****« Hermione a été enlevée par les Prajer » annonça Ginny. Ron blêmit.****  
****« Et Adrien et Eli sont frère et sœur » renchérit Drago.****  
****« Et on ne sait pas du tout où est ce qu'ils auraient pu l'emmener » termina Harry. Ron restât planté là, au milieu de la pièce, encaissant le choc de la nouvelle. Le silence s'installait doucement dans le petit salon.****  
****« Mais oui !! » s'exclama soudain Ron.****  
****« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.****  
****« Elizabeth à une petite maison de campagne, retirée de la ville, elle se trouve au milieu des bois » fit Ron.****  
****« Comment tu sais ça toi ?! Je suis resté avec elle pendant plus d'un an, et toi, en à peine un mois... » Fit Drago, ahuri.****  
****« Elle me l'a glissé dans une conversation, alors qu'elle avait forcé sur l'alcool » expliqua Ron. « Elle n'est pas très loin d'ici, et on aura pas de mal à entrer » fit Ron, se précipitant déjà vers la porte.****  
****« Non, Ron ! Si on débarque en pleine nuit, ils s'y attendront, ils surveillent exprès la nuit, demain, on partira à l'aube, et on ira, on doit se reposer un peu » fit Harry.****  
****« Drago, prend le canapé, si tu veux » proposa Ginny. Drago hocha vaguement la tête, mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir dormir, Ron prendrait l'autre divan, et le lendemain, ils partiraient tout les trois, pour la forêt entourant la ville...****Durant toute la nuit, Drago n'avait pas dormi, il s'était contenté de réfléchir. Comment réagirait Hermione en le voyant débarquer pour la sauver ? Et après tout ceci, quand elle serait libérée -car il voulait se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas morte- qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Et de Lui ? Est-ce qu'elle lui accorderait une discussion, une explication de sa part, ou bien serait elle toujours aussi borné de ne pas vouloir le voir ? Est-ce qu'un jour elle se souviendrait qu'elle l'avait aimé ? Si elle l'avait aimé, évidemment... En tout cas, lui, il l'aimait. Plus encore que n'importe qui. Oui, peut-être qu'elle était amnésique quand il était tombé amoureux, mais cette Hermione était toujours dans l'Hermione non amnésique. Peut-être pourrait-il la faire ressortir... Il espérait, il espérait plus que tout, que demain il la retrouverait et pourrait enfin la reprendre dans ses bras, ressentir son parfum qui lui avait cruellement manqué, l'embrasser de nouveau...****Le lendemain, à l'aube, comme l'avait dit Harry, ils se préparèrent à aller dans la forêt toute proche de la ville, guidés par Ron. Il n'y avait jamais été, mais de par les explications d'Elisabeth, ou du moins, son charabia d'ivrogne, ils s'y retrouvèrent plus ou moins et arrivèrent plus vite que prévu à sa maison. Ron avait parlé de 'petite maison de campagne', mais c'était une très grande villa, brune, des baies vitrées à tous les étages. Aucune lumière ne laissait présager que quelqu'un put être à l'intérieur, mais ils n'hésitèrent pas le moins du monde à entrer, espérant trouver un quelconque indice sur l'adresse de la famille Prajer.****  
****Quand ils entrèrent, Ron ne put s'empêcher un sifflement admiratif du à la décoration intérieure.****  
****«Ron ! », s'exclama Harry. «Essaie d'être discret, tout de même ! »****  
****«De toute façon, il n'y a p... »****  
****«Qui est là ? », entendirent ils, provenant d'une pièce pas très loin.****  
****Aussi inattendue que les paroles prononcées, Elisabeth apparut soudainement, sortante d'une pièce.****  
****«Ron ?! », s'exclama t'elle en fronçant le nez. «Drago ?! », fit elle, encore plus surprise.****  
****Elle n'accorda pas d'importance à Harry.****  
****«Puiiiiiis-je savoir, messieurs, ce que vous faites **_**ici**_** ?! », dit elle avec une voix outrée.****  
****Harry s'avança, et commença sa tirade.****  
****«Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit de ne pas parler. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous à votre procès. Si vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous offrir un avocat, il vous en sera commis un d'office. »****  
****«Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! Je n'ai rien fait ! », s'écria t'elle alors qu'Harry s'approchait d'elle avec sa baguette pour l'attacher avec une corde.****  
****«Drago ! Drago, comment peux-tu laisser faire ça ? Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de... De quoi on m'accuse, déjà ? », cracha t'elle avec venin.****  
****«Enlèvement avec préméditations », fit Harry avec un air très sérieux.****  
****«N'importe quoi ! »****« Je recommence... Où habite votre frère ? Et vos parents ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'Eli était assise, les mains liées par des liens magiques, sa baguette confisquée, elle se trouvait sur une chaise, devant une table, et Harry faisait les cent pas, manches de chemise retroussées. Cela faisait des heures que l'interrogatoire durait. Comme chez les moldus, derrière ce qu'Eli voyait comme un miroir, se trouvaient en réalité Ron, Drago et le chef de la brigade des aurors. Ils écoutaient la conversation depuis le début, mais cela ne rimait à rien, et Drago commençait à perdre patience.****  
****« En ce qui concerne mon frère, et mes parents, je pense savoir que l'endroit où ils habitent ne vous regarde pas... et Hermione qui ? Ne sais pas de quoi vous parler ! » répondit la blonde avec arrogance.****  
****« Oh vraiment... » Fit Harry en posant ses deux mains sur la table. « Alors je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, vous vous souvenez du bal caritatif ? » demanda Harry.****  
****« Vaguement » répondit-elle dédaigneuse, sentant l'étau se refermer.****  
****« La jeune femme que vous avez traitée, je cite, de 'Sang-de-Bourbe' » poursuivit Harry. Elle le regarda.****  
****« Aucuns souvenirs... » Dit-elle.****  
****« Pourtant, elle vous a sacrément bien humiliée devant tout le monde, et même déchiré votre robe... seriez vous atteinte d'Alzheimer, miss Prajer ? » demanda ironiquement Harry. La lèvre d'Eli tremblât de colère, et ses yeux flamboyaient. Elle tourna son regard meurtrier vers lui, et d'une voix déterminée, lui annonça : « Ca suffit, je ne dirais plus rien ! Je veux un avocat ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Harry se redressa, la regardant de toute sa hauteur, et sortit fermant derrière lui, il entrât dans l'arrière pièce.****  
****« Elle ne dira rien » soupira-t-il.****  
****« Elle sait où elle est j'en suis certain, je connais Eli comme ma poche » pesta Drago qui serrait les poings.****  
****« Du calme... je sais qu'elle sait. Mais le problème, c'est comment le lui faire avouer ? Le veritaserum est interdit sur des simples suspects, à moins qu'il s'agisse de meurtre, et en l'occurrence, il s'agit d'un enlèvement, on ne pourra pas la garder bien longtemps » soupira Harry.****  
****« Il a raison » renchérit le chef. Un homme assez imposant, large et bien bâti.****  
****« Laissez moi un moment avec elle » demanda Drago, bien déterminé à lui faire cracher le morceau. Harry interrogea son chef dur regard, celui-ci soupira.****  
****« Très bien, mais l'auror Potter reste avec vous » Drago hocha la tête, et ils sortirent la rejoindre.****  
****« Drago » fit Eli d'une voix doucereusement hypocrite.****  
****« Épargne moi tes beaux discours, Elizabeth » siffla Drago. « Où est-elle ? »****  
****« Qui ça ? » sourit-elle.****  
****« Arrête de prendre tes airs avec moi, ca n'a jamais marché, et ça ne marchera pas ! » tonna-t-il.****  
****« Tu l'aimes, hein, ta Sang impur ? » cracha-t-elle. Drago s'avançât menaçant.****  
****« Drago... » Le prévint Harry, qui savait parfaitement bien que son chef et Ron assistaient à la scène de l'autre coté de la vitre.****  
****« Où est-elle ? » redemanda Drago, en détachant chaque syllabe.****  
****« Quelque part, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! Cette traînée résiste Drago, elle est très coriace, mais je doute qu'elle continue à faire face avec autant de courage face à mon père » fit Elizabeth avec un grand sourire. Drago tremblait de fureur.****  
****« Drago... » Rappela de nouveau Harry qui sentait que la situation dégénérait.****  
****« Espèce de sale garce ! » beugla-t-il, en sautant par-dessus la table, saisissant Eli par la gorge. « Tu vas me dire où elle est ! » hurla-t-il fou de rage en la secouant tandis qu'elle étouffait.****  
****« DRAGO ! » Harry se précipita sur lui.****  
****« Si il lui arrive malheur, je fais le serment ici devant dieu de vous tuer tous les uns après les autre » prévint Drago d'une voix glaciale, toujours en l'étranglant.****  
****« DOCTEUR MALEFOY ! » hurla Harry. Drago se ressaisit, et la lâcha, sortant de la pièce. Peu après, Harry sortit aussi dans le couloir.****  
****« Non mais tu es devenus dingue ou quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit pour l'amour du ciel ! » S'écria Harry.****  
****«Que s'est il passé ? », intervint Ginny qui était là depuis l'arrestation d'Elisabeth, mais qui n'avait malheureusement pas pu assister à l'interrogatoire.****  
****«Cette Miss Prajer joue avec nos pieds », répondit Harry avec rage.****  
****«Est ce que je pourrais lui parler, moi ? »****  
****Harry parut surpris.****  
****«Euh... Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi ? »****  
****«J'aimerais tenter quelque chose. Et puis, moi aussi j'aimerais aider à retrouver Hermione ! », fit elle, le regard flamboyant.****  
****«Bien, je vais parler au chef. Après tout, au point où on en est... »****  
****Harry revint quelques minutes après, invitant à Ginny à entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire.****  
****Elisabeth semblait totalement folle, riant comme un demeurée, son rire se répercutant dans la petite pièce. Avisant Ginny, elle releva la tête, un sourcil arqué, un sourire sur les lèvres.****  
****«Ils ne savent plus quoi envoyer », commenta t'elle.****  
****«Je ne vais pas y aller par quatres chemins », commença Ginny d'une voix froide que peu de personnes lui connaissaient. Ron, Harry, son chef et Drago observèrent l'échange avec interêt.****  
****«Si vous nous livrez l'adresse de la demeure où est retenue Hermione Granger, vous ne subirrez qu'une peine minimale. » Bien sur, Ginny improvisait, elle n'était pas auror, mentir à un suspect ne serait rien pour elle. Elisabeth lui accordait à présent toute son attention.****  
****«Vous voulez dire que... Si je vous dis où elle est, je n'irai pas longtemps à Azkaban ? »****  
****«Vous avez saisis »****  
****«Et mon frère ? »****  
****Ginny sourit discrètement, elle la tenait.****  
****«Votre frère ira en prison à vie », trancha t'elle.****  
****«Je vois... Très bien, j'accepte de coopérer », capitula t'elle.****  
****Les hommes étaient scotchés.**


	31. Chapitre 30: Délivrance

**Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée, Hermione avait perdu toute réalité de vue, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps, et perdait même espoir... elle était là, sur sa chaise, ligotée comme une forcenée, bâillonnée de nouveau, elle avait froid, faim et commençait même à se déshydrater, de plus avec les coups qu'elle avait enduré durant ces derniers temps, elle était de plus en plus faible et ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle n'avait plus dormi depuis des lustres et tout son corps était engourdi des coups et de rester dans la même position depuis si longtemps. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, repensant à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et personne qui ne venait la chercher... Elle se détestait pour le comportement qu'elle avait adopté ses dernières années avec ses amis. Elle réalisa alors quelle femme elle était devenue, austère, froide, distante, n'ayant du temps pour personne, solitaire et elle en passe... mais le dernier a en avoir souffert dernièrement était Drago. Comment avait-elle pu oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé lors de son amnésie ? Ses attentions, la journée à Paris... alors en désespoir de cause, elle se disait qu'elle méritait peut être cette punition, ils l'avaient sûrement abandonnée à son sort, pour lui faire comprendre, et elle avait comprit ! Alors pourquoi personne ne venait la secourir ? Avait-elle été un monstre avec tout le monde à ce point ? De nouveau, Hermione laissa couler ses larmes. Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la lumière éclaira la pièce, aveuglant Hermione, qui pour la plupart du temps, était dans l'obscurité totale. Elle eu un temps d'adaptation à la lumière, avant de voir se dessiner devant elle une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un homme, ressemblant fortement à Adrien, en plus vieux, se tenait devant elle, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Hermione frissonna, ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon et Hermione n'était pas sur de pouvoir supporter une autre séance de torture... Mais elle ne savait pas que ce qui l'attendait était encore bien pire !****  
****« Miss Granger... enfin je vous parle en personne » fit l'homme. Hermione releva la tête, toujours bâillonnée, les yeux et les joues mouillées. « Mes chers enfants m'ont parlé de votre entêtement et je suis chargé de vous faire changé d'avis » il se pencha à son oreille, derrière elle « vous auriez pu éviter tout ça, miss, c'est entièrement votre faute » susurra-t-il à son oreille alors que sa main avançait déjà dans son chemisier. Le cœur d'Hermione battait au plus fort et cognais même douloureusement dans ses côtes, sa respiration s'accéléra et ses larmes se remirent à couler, elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, ne pouvant parler à cause du bâillon. Elle ne supporterait pas ça, non, elle ne supporterait pas d'être souillée, elle parlerait, oh oui elle lui dirait, si seulement il enlevait le bâillon. Le père Prajer ricana tandis que son chemisier était entièrement ouvert. C'est alors qu'un 'Expelliarmus' étouffé se fit entendre à l'étage, ainsi que des pas précipités. Charles Prajer releva vivement la tête, se précipitant sur la porte qu'il laissa même ouverte dans le feu de l'action, laissant là une Hermione en larmes et en état de choc complètement déboussolée par ce qui avait faillit se passer... ****Elle ne pleurait plus, ses larmes séchant peu à peu, les sens en alerte, la respiration saccadée, le sang lui battant les tempes. Des bruits d'explosion. Des cris. Tout ça lui rappelait trop la fois où elle avait perdu Logan... Mais soudain, un déclic se fit dans se tête. On était venu la chercher, la secourir. Une nouvelle fois, on allait la sauver d'une mort certaine. Sauvée par un homme qu'elle aimait. Non, elle ne voulait pas que Drago laisse sa vie dans le but de sauver la sienne. Si, en partie, elle s'était éloignée de ses amis et de sa famille, c'était parce qu'elle avait été très affectée de par la mort de son fiancé. Elle se le reprochait, et pensait que, si à nouveau elle aimait quelqu'un, cela se terminerait mal. Voilà pourquoi elle était devenue si distante. Et si à présent elle perdait Drago, jamais elle ne pourrait continuer sa vie.****  
****Les cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas crier pour signaler sa présence, le bâillon obstruant sa bouche. Puis, se fut plus vif. Des éclairs éblouissants ses yeux rougis, des voix criant des choses qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, des pas se rapprochant, et puis, soudain, chose à laquelle elle ne croyait plus, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce en courant.****  
****« Hermione ! », s'exclama Drago, en la voyant là, assise sur la chaise, dans un état pitoyable. Il était plus que soulagée de la voir vivante.****  
****Il s'empressa de se mettre à genoux devant elle et lui défaire les liens qui retenaient ses jambes, ses bras, et enfin son bâillon, tandis que les larmes refluaient sur le visage de sa belle, de soulagement.****  
****Dès qu'il l'eut libérée, il la prit dans ses bras, mais fut néanmoins surpris qu'elle réponde avec tant de passion à son étreinte.****  
****« Drago, Drago », dit elle en pleurant, là tête dans l'épaule de Drago.****  
****« Là, je suis là, Hermione, tout va bien, plus personne ne te ferra de mal », la rassura t'il en la berçant.****  
****« Drago, je suis vr... vraiment désolée. De ne pas t'avoir cru, de t'avoir blessé... »****  
****« Chutt, c'est rien, tout ce qui importe à présent c'est que tu es en vie et que nous sommes ensemble »****  
****« Je t'aime tellement, Drago... Je... Je... »****  
****Mais avant qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase, elle s'évanouit dans ses bras, le flot de ses émotions endurées et passées reprenant le dessus sur son courage.****  
****Drago la prit dans ses bras, et sans même prendre la peine de prévenir les autres, il transplanna à l'hôpital.****Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, mais bizarrement, elle se sentait bien. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre dans cet endroit. Elle s'aperçut en deuxième plan que Drago était là, se tenait tout près d'elle, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle battait péniblement des paupières.****  
****« Bonjour, Princesse », chuchota t'il.****  
****Il était habillé en tenue de médecin.****  
****« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécut ça », sourit elle.****  
****Il se rappela soudainement qu'elle lui avait dit, juste avant de sombrer, qu'elle l'aimait. Avait-elle divaguée ou...****  
****« Tu t'en souviens ? », demanda t'il, la voix pleine d'espoir.****  
****Elle se redresse légèrement, jusqu'à atteindre la bouche de Drago avec délicatesse, et l'embrassa.****  
****« Oui », chuchota t'elle.****  
****Drago sourit de toute sa splendeur, et cette fois, prit l'initiative lui-même de l'embrasser. Elle le fit presque tomber sur le lit en s'accrochant à lui de ses deux bras, il rit sur ses lèvres.****  
****« Ne me laisse plus jamais m'enfuir... » Murmura-t-elle à la hâte, en couvrant son visage de baisers furtifs, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.****  
****« Jamais » répondit-il, en répondant avec ferveur à ses baisers. Mais Drago trouvait que la tournure de ce torride baiser prenait des proportions inappropriées, surtout pour l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.****  
****« Non... attend... Her... » Il rit « Hermione, Hey... doucement, tu viens à peine de te réveiller, je ne suis pas censé faire 'ça', mais de contrôler si tout vas bien » essaya-t-il de se défendre, peine perdue.****  
****« Je vais bien, et on s'en fiche » répondit-elle en ne voulant pas le lâcher, il sourit, il ne lui en faudrait plus beaucoup pour céder, et puis comment vouliez vous qu'il fasse pour résister à la femme qu'il aimait ? Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, bien trop heureux de se retrouver enfin, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge les ramena sur terre. A l'unisson, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètres, ils tournèrent la tête, découvrant de longues et fines jambes, pour enfin mettre une tête sur ce corps, rousse cheveux long, et sourcil relevé très suggestif ! ****  
****« Puis je savoir ce que vous faites 'docteur' ? » réprimanda Ginny d'un air qu'elle essayait de rendre sévère. Drago se redressa, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé et Hermione rougissait quelque peu de son propre engouement.****  
****« Euh... je... euh... j'ausculte ! » répondit Drago d'un air suffisant. Ginny releva plus haut le sourcil si ce n'était possible.****  
****« Oh... Diagnostic ? » Questionna Ginny amusée. Hermione sourit, Drago aussi.****  
****« Hum je dirais... » Réfléchis Drago « un peu ramollie » taquina-t-il.****  
****« Hey ! » s'exclama la brune en lui tapant gentiment le bras. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer deux personnes, en parties cachées derrière un énorme bouquet de fleur.****  
****« Enfin réveillée ! » s'exclama le beau brun à lunettes.****  
****« Harry ! Ron ! » Sourit-elle. ****  
****« Comment tu vas ? » s'ensuit le survivant.****  
****« Bien, beaucoup mieux, et surtout soulagée que les derniers membres de cette foutue liste soient arrêté ! » répondit-elle plus sérieusement.****  
****« Mais oui, et à la fin, où l'as-tu cachée cette fameuse liste ? » demanda Harry.****Une semaine plus tard, alors que le procès des mangemorts de cette fameuse liste débutait, procès pendant lequel Hermione serait citée à comparaître pour témoigner; elle se retrouvait dans son bureau, en présence de Harry, le seul à pouvoir savoir où elle l'avait cachée. Elle fermât la porte de son bureau, elle était sortie de Ste Mangouste trois jours auparavant, et logeait chez Drago pour qu'il la 'surveille' comme il s'amusait à le dire. Elle avançât vers son bureau, et prit le cadre posé dessus. Elle caressa du bout des doigts cette photo, c'était un cliché magique, elle n'oublierai jamais Logan, mais elle aimait Drago à présent et elle savait que Logan aurait voulut une vie heureuse pour elle, il était temps qu'elle tourne la page... étant un cadre magique, impossible à ouvrir, elle devait donc le casser... et toujours étant un cadre magique, lorsqu'on y met une photo sorcière, la photo devient le cadre, et donc, détruire le cadre revient à dire, détruire la photo. Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de l'ancienne Gryffondor, sous l'œil perplexe de son meilleur ami, et le bruit de verre lui libéra un énorme poids du cœur, elle soupira, elle était enfin libre du souvenir de Logan, et pouvait vivre sa vie avec Drago désormais. Elle se pencha, sûrement pour ramasser les débris de verre, pensa Harry. Mais non, elle tenait entre ses doigts un parchemin rétrécit par un sort, qu'elle agrandit d'un coup de baguette, et le déroula sous ses yeux. Elle pointa sa baguette et murmura une formule incompréhensible pour Harry, et toute une liste de nom et prénoms apparut alors sous ses yeux. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.****  
****« Elle est à toi, tu peux la donner au mangenmagot, ils en auront besoin pour le procès » fit Hermione en lui tendant le papier. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas, y'avait pas à dire, des trois du trio d'or de Poudlard, Hermione avait toujours été et resterait, la plus intelligente !**

* * *

**Voilà ! Je vous ai mis tout les chapitres écrits ! Après ceci, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue :-) Bisous ! Reviews si vous voulez bien :-D**


	32. Epilogue

**« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! » les jeunes mariés, tout souriants, s'embrassèrent tendrement devant l'autel où se tenait le prêtre. Ils venaient tout juste d'échanger les alliances et de prononcer leurs vœux. Une tonne d'applaudissements retentis, avec des cris de joies, le bonheur pour ce couple était à son apogée, alors que la jeune mariée caressait doucement son ventre à peine arrondis, puis regarda son mari et ils se sourirent tendrement. Nous sommes en plein mois de juillet, plus de 6 mois ont passés depuis le procès qui a enfermé le reste des mangemorts en cavale grâce à la liste d'Hermione. Heureusement que le parc de Poudlard est immense, pour accueillir autant d'invités. Le buffet fut ouvert, la réception pouvait commencer. Tout le monde était présent, les amis, collègues de travail, et en grande majorité toute la descendance Weasleyenne était là. Pour sur ! Personne n'aurait raté le mariage de celle qui faisait la fierté de cette famille ! ****  
****« Alors, heureuse Mme Potter ? » sourit Harry a Ginny, devenue sa femme depuis a peu prêt 5 minutes, et enceinte de 6 mois.****  
****« Tu n'as pas idée ! » sourit la jeune mariée, toute de blanc vêtue. Molly, en larmes vint rejoindre les mariés, bras ouvert avec un gros mouchoir pour les féliciter et leurs souhaiter tous ses vœux de bonheur. Les jeunes mariés avaient invités la plupart de leurs anciens camarades de classe, dont Neville, Luna, ou encore Dean, Seamus... ceux-ci regardaient d'ailleurs une jeune fille, avec incrédulité.****  
****« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me reluquer ainsi ?! »****  
****« Je crois que notre couple fait sensation... » Murmura la voix de son fiancé à son oreille. Elle se retourna, et lui sourit.****  
****« Tu crois ? »****  
****« J'en suis certain »****  
****« Viens, allons rejoindre Harry et Gin' » Hermione prit la main de Drago, elle était resplendissante dans sa robe de soie bleue pâle, les cheveux au vent, la taille fine, légèrement maquillée, elle arborait elle aussi une bague de fiançailles. Drago l'avait demandée en mariage, juste après le procès, ils avaient passé une journée à Paris de nouveau, et il avait fait sa demande, devant la tour Eiffel.****  
****« Félicitations... » Fit Hermione en prenant tour à tour Ginny, puis Harry dans ses bras.****  
****« Merci », sourit Ginny. « J'ai très hâte d'assister au votre ! »****  
****Hermione rosit légèrement de plaisir, en souriant.****  
****« Profite donc d'abord du tien », rit Harry, en prenant Ginny par la main pour la mener sur la piste de danse. Ils valsèrent, seuls au milieu de la piste, riant aux éclats, tournoyant, tels deux enfants.****  
****« Elle est magnifique », sourit Hermione, très émue.****  
****Drago acquiesça, silencieux.****  
****« Drago ? », fit elle, en se tournant vers lui.****  
****« Oui ? »****  
****« Je... »****  
****« Hermione ! », s'exclama une voix de femme, se dirigeant vers eux. « Hermione, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu es ravissante ! », Fit la femme en la prenant dans ses bras.****  
****« Oh, Parvati ! », sourit Hermione en lui rendant son étreinte. « Je ne te présente pas Drago », fit elle en montrant son fiancé.****  
****« Alors, c'est donc vrai ? », s'enquit Parvati, souriante.****  
****« Eh oui », rit Drago.****  
****« Qui aurait cru ça ? Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, ensemble ! », Scanda t'elle, enjouée. « Oh ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter quelqu'un ! ». Ils la suivirent donc, et n'eurent plus le temps de s'accorder une ou deux paroles en privé, et de ce fait Hermione ne put donc pas achever la phrase qu'elle s'était tant retournée dans la tête.****Il faisait presque nuit, des lumières avaient été prévues pour terminer cette soirée magique... l'ambiance était au beau fixe, l'idée que Drago et Hermione soient ensemble et fiancés avait fait son acheminement dans les esprits de chacun, et au final ils se retrouvèrent tous, les anciens, avec les mariés, à la même table, discutant gaiement, riant de leurs escapades de Poudlard d'antan. Drago avait été intégré au groupe naturellement, comme si il avait toujours fait partie intégrante de leur groupe d'amis, et ça n'allait pas pour déplaire au jeune homme qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à cette soirée ! Il avait sa main liée à celle de sa belle, qui elle rayonnait. Assis l'un à coté de l'autre, ils participaient aux conversations, et écoutait en ce moment, avidement le récit de Seamus toujours égal à lui-même, qui racontait comment il s'était fait jeter par une fille a la sortie d'une boîte de nuit.****  
****« Et alors ? Ta joue te fait toujours souffrir depuis ? » S'amusa Harry, qui lui, avait sa femme sur ses genoux, lui enlaçant la taille.****  
****« Je te le fais pas dire ! M'enfin, c'est mal me connaître, je suis très têtu » sourit Seamus. ****  
****« Alors comme ça vous allez vous marier ? » fit Parvati.****  
****« Oui » sourit Hermione en regardant Drago d'un œil amoureux.****  
****« Qui l'aurait cru hein ? » se moqua Harry. ****  
****« Et dis moi Hermione, le bébé ? C'est pour quand alors ? Ginny est bien trop en avance sur toi ! » Sourit Dean.****  
****« Doucement, doucement... mon père se fait doucement à l'idée de notre union, ne précipitons pas les choses, il risque de faire une crise cardiaque ! » s'exclama Drago faisant éclater de rire toute la tablée ! Hermione se tortilla sur sa chaise, l'air nerveuse, elle regarda son 'futur mari' et lui sourit d'un air absolument angélique.****  
****« Justement mon amour... à ce propos » dit-elle, alors que tout le monde les regardait. « Prépare les fleurs pour rendre visite à ton père à l'hôpital, parce que... je suis enceinte ! »**

**Fin.**

**Voilà ! Nous espérons sincèrement que cette fic vous a plue ! Bisous**


End file.
